The Assistant's Story
by vmso1987
Summary: When little Assistant thinks that running away from her destiny is the only way to escape it, she's sadly mistaken. To her present self, her past is now contained of mystery, sadness, and a destiny she doesn't want. Meanwhile instead of becoming general of the British B.U.N like her 17 year old adopted sister intended. She instead got herself a new and reserved spot among the REDs.
1. Chapter 1: Adopted

**It starts off in the VERY beginning and you need this stuff to understand her future, so if you're not really ****interested in this; trust me as the author you're probably better off with reading this part.**

** Thank You, and Enjoy~**

* * *

"I don't remember much about the past, let alone remember anything about my childhood. It's been two years since the devastating tragedy and it's been over a decade since I became a part of the RED's lives. So to clear out any confusion and explain myself let me start from the beginning, the very beginning."

Chapter 1: "Adopted"

It all started when I was only five years old, all I can remember is that I ran away from my destiny. That night I gave everything I was born to be away, and fled from the place that was known to me as my origin. Soon after making a run for it I got myself a brand new spot in an orphanage. I should have mentioned earlier but I was in Europe at the time, but because it was so long ago I can't seem to place the country, Germany? France? Sweden? Switzerland? Belgium? Finland? Italy? I just can't place my origin. Moving on, I ended up in an orphanage, I had spent another year or so there before _she _came. And _she _was a life saver. I remember the first time I saw her, her gentle look, her calming voice, and her wonderful smile. The day _she _walked into the orphanage was the day I became something more. She was Ms. Winfered, the general of the British B.U.N. (British Undercover Network) an undercover army made by the British government that was established to keep the citizens safe without causing a racket in the country. Ms. Winfered looked like she was about 17 years old when I first saw her. She was wearing a long dark green dress with the same colored heels. When she fist stepped into that gray doorway everything around her seemed to light up with colors. I was nervous that I would never make it out of the orphanage (or even worse my father would finally find me after running away). When Ms. Winfered walked up to me I felt a sudden brush of heat, she smiled at me I softly smiled back. She took a careful look at me, trying to study every little detail of me. Then she bent down on one knee and looked into my eyes. I did the same. Finally she spoke out:

"It looks like you've been through a lot, even at such a young age. You're perfect."

She had a light British accent, it was calm and soothing. The she looked at me again.

"Dear how would you like to come and train to become something more than you really are? Something powerful?"

I looked into her eyes and softly spoke out,

"I'd be honored to ma'am."

She smiled at me and looked up at the Orphanage Staff.

"I'd like to adopt this one right here. She's wonderful."

The staff looked at me, then back at Ms. Winfered.

"Of course miss, right this way." Confirmed the Staff.

She quickly turned to me before stepping into the office.

"Now wait just a minute, I'll be back soon. Then I'll take you home, to your new home."

I managed to get out a small smile. I couldn't believe it. I was getting out of this place once and for all. I was going to a new home. Even though the woman seemed strange to me, because quite frankly at the time I didn't who she was and who I was dealing with, however she did tell me that I would become something bigger. A few minutes later I saw Mr. Winfered come out of the office.

"Go on and pack up your stuff we'll be leaving for Britain soon." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" I screamed out cheerfully as I ran out of the room. I ran upstairs where the rest of the kids were eating lunch. I completely ignored them; they were never really my friends at all. I was mostly an outcast among them. I quickly grabbed everything out of my drawer, all my clothes and my books, which I simply adored reading. I also grabbed my black, red, and yellow bunny that I'd had with me ever since I could remember. Then, I looked into the empty gray room, the dusty, gloomy gray room. I took as deep breath. "Goodbye filthiness and loneliness and hello happiness and cheer." I softly whispered to myself. I shut the door and headed towards the stairs, below I saw Ms. Winfered ready to go.

"All set darling?" She asked with a delighting smile on her face. I could tell she was as exited to get a new addition to the family as I was.

"Yes ma'am." I answered cheerfully.

"Let's get going then; we have not a moment to lose."

She offered me her hand and I took it. Then, hand in hand we both walked out of that orphanage; forever.


	2. Chapter 2: First Steps to a New Life

Chapter 2: "The First Steps to a New Life"

Upon arriving at the airport we both took a seat in the waiting area. We exchanged looks and then smiled at each other simultaneously.

"Now" She spoke out finally, "We'll be taking a private jet to the British B.U.N. headquarters, this is done for safety reasons. Understood?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Oh and also dear, there is no need to call me ma'am anymore. I'm your sister now. Call me sis, or Amy. Except don't call me Amy around my colleagues I have a reputation to maintain as general."

I smiled at my new sister.

"Of course sis, no problem. I'll do as you say."

"Good" she said, "Then we'll get along just fine. She smiled at me and then slowly began to wrap her hands around me to give me a hug.

I for one didn't hesitate; I haven't been hugged in such a long time. I swung my arms and hugged her tightly. In surprise she smiled wide and hugged me tighter. We sat there for about 10 minutes talking to each other, sharing memories, sharing origins, and sharing smiles until a guard came and told us that the jet was ready to depart.

We both grabbed our things and headed after the guard. I tried to re-think my situation. And a bunch of different questions popped into my head. Why is my sister 17 years old and the general of a secret government? Where the heck is this secret base anyways? What plans does Ms. Winfered have for me? How does she plan to train me? Why does she even _NEED_ me? I completely blacked out while thinking about all this, until felt a nudge followed by a gentle tap on my shoulder. It was my sister.

"Kiddo? Are you ok there?" she asked in one of the calmest tones I've ever heard.

"Yes of course. Just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just so new to all of this. Can you please explain where we're going? Or maybe what you want me for?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I will. Just wait till we get to the base alright? I promise you everything will be fine and that'll I'll speak myself out. Just not right now. It's been a long day, you need some sleep." She handed me a blanket and a pillow, "Now get some rest, we'll be in Britain soon."

I took the pillow and the blanket then wrapped myself in it and slowly my eyes began to shut. I was forcing myself to stay up. I needed to what she was talking about with the guards. I was tempted to get back up to get myself awake, but orders are orders. I slowly closed my eyes and before I knew it; I was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

** The Other Chapter was very short, and i apologize for that but here! Have another chapter! Thank you to all those people who read this far! I really really appreciate it, I promise updates every week or so. Also there will be the introduction of Mann Co. soon, I just gotta get through her "childhood" part with her in Britain. **

* * *

Chapter 3: "A New Home"

It's always hard to start over, to begin a new life under a new identity. I was thinking about a lot of things while I was asleep mostly about how my new life would be: would it be a positive or negative adventure? Will I become something bigger? Will I succeed in the tasks my sister gives me? So many questions to be answered, and I have all the time in the world to answer them. I awoke at about 5 am; I've been sleeping for only a couple of hours because Britain is fairly close to many of the European countries. From that point on I remember that it was a long ride to the Secret Headquarters. And I was also told by my sister that I wasn't allowed to tell ANYONE where to find this base, for if I did I would have to be killed due to regulations. Once we got there my sister and I both dragged our bags to the gigantic manor that I now called home. Being a general does have its ups and well as its downs. I stared at the manor that was beginning to look like a mansion, with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. I could almost feel my heart stop for I was so amazed.

"Now darling, I know for sure you are amazed and very excited to take a look around" My sister said as we both walked in, "But you must be very careful. The house contains several ancient artifacts and antiques that belonged to the previous generals. I don't want to damage them. So be very careful around expensive objects, ok?"

I nodded my head as I was staring at large staircases that lead up 2 floors. Walking up to the staircase I looked to the left and to the right of where I was standing. I could see 2 long hallways going down the left side, and the right side. I felt like my heart was going to explode. This was the dream life, a big house, a high profit job, and all the guards you could possibly require. Being young though, I didn't realize how dangerous being a general of a Secret Service Organization really was. There is so much information you could give away by just saying one wrong sentence at the wrong time, and bam you're out of the job. I couldn't hold my curiosity in check so I walked up to my sister.

"Um sis? Could I please go around and have a look at my new home?"

"Fine, but remember what I told you."

"No touching the expensive artifacts and objects."

"Good now off with you." She replied shooing me away with her hand.

I decided to head towards the stairs, but my sister quickly yelled at me.

"Oh and dear, your room is on the third floor, the first door on your right, got it?"

"Yes sis."

I wanted to see this "new room" so I walked p the stairs to the third floor. Upon reaching it I slowly opened the first door on my right. And I could feel my jaw drop lower than ever! The room had absolutely everything. At the very right of the room, next to the window, was a huge red bed. I felt as if there were 3 or more mattresses on it, it was just big like a 7 foot teddy bear! And the entire side was occupied by bookshelves! To the left of the window, on the other side of the room, was a desk with a chair next to it. To the right of the desk was a television. I was happy to find out I had a television in my room, but I was even more thrilled to find 3 shelves of books! Then came the door to the right of the television set. Finally to the right of the door was a giant walk-in closet. I opened the door to find many clothes hangers and some shelves. That was my new room. I couldn't stop smiling, I had never had anything as big and gorgeous like this! I laid my suitcase on the bed and decided to explore the rest of the manor. I mean if my room looked like that, can you believe how beautiful the rest of this manor must have been? Would I find a Chrystal chandelier, that sparkled as it's pieces hit the sun's rays? Or maybe a grand piano that was painted in a smooth tone of black? Or maybe even a secret hideout, like the ones spies had in those secret agent movies? I decided there was no more time to waste and ran towards the door right of my bedroom door.

When I opened the door I found a big room, that was full of nothing but artifacts. Remembering what my sister had told me I knew I had to be extra careful here. So I put my hands behind my back in fear of breaking something by accident. I knew how mad my sister would have been if she found out that I broke something, which is why to this day I've never have. I walked into the room with astonishment and a grin on my face. Every statue and sculpture in that room was polished and shined like stars up in the sky. They all gleamed with pride as they stood on their pedestals. No wonder my sister took such good care of them, and treasured them so much. Some must have been over 50 years old! But they all looked like they were made just a week ago, they were very well preserved and well cared for. I remember one statue was a silver missile with a gold medal around it. Its label said "Winners of the Confidential War ~ 1976." There was another one that has my favorite, it was a shiny gold British Flag with the label stating "To Mrs. Amy Winfered: the Youngest General." This statue answered one of my many question about why in the world is my sister general at only 17? From that point I remember seeing many other statues, that were very boring and plain so I didn't bother to have any interest in them, but I also saw a time line of all the generals. All their last names where Winfered. Also it seemed to be tradition or something because all the generals were female; I didn't see one male on the "General Timeline." From that point on the rest of the rooms on the 3rd floor of the manor where just bedrooms for guests, and a huge master bedroom for "The General" as in my sister.

I walked up to the staircase and continued down to the 2nd floor, where I found quite a few surprises. There was the room on the left, at the very end of the hallway. As I opened the door I saw something beyond extraordinary, something I've dreamed about all my life, something that was more valuable that all the gold in the world to me, it was a library. Yes, a library. With shelves and shelves of books, well 7 shelves to be exact. They all reached up to the ceiling, which was rather high, and all had about hundreds of books each. That's about 700 books! I could feel my smile growing wider, and wider as I looked from left to right. I went up to the shelf that was labeled "For Training Purposes" and picked up a book titled "The Art of War." I have never read that book and since it was for training purposes I decided to give it a try. I spent the rest of that day reading my butt off, and almost fried my brain with all the new information, until I fell fast asleep at about 11p.m. I had never read that much in my life, and I had never learned so much. I enjoyed that feeling, the feeling of learning.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Training

Chapter 4: "First Day of Training"

That morning I awoke in a armchair with a book on my face, seems pretty normal to me. I went back upstairs and entered my room. There, inside the "Walk-in Closet" was another door that lead to the bathroom. I entered it to find myself staring straight at a messy beast, that was myself, I immediately picked up a brush to comb away my long light brown hair. That's better. I put down my brush and exited the bathroom, then I ran downstairs to find my sister, who was already sitting at the table drinking a cup of black tea.

"How was the night dear? Find everything alright?" She asked in a calm tone as she was reading the morning newspaper.

"The night was amazing, I found the library." I answered quickly.

"Ah yes, the library. I saw your little display at 2 a.m. as I was getting to bed. I didn't bother waking you up, you see I thought it would be better if you stayed put. I also couldn't help but laugh, so sorry about that." She teased.

I chuckled, "Oh it's quite alright. I don't mind at all. Whenever I get hold of a book expect me to finish it non-stop." I warned. We both exchanged looks and laughed together.

"So what book did you read last night?"

"Oh I read _The Art of War_ By Sun Tzu. I enjoyed it, taught me a bit about fighting."

"Hmm, interesting choice and just in time too."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You see darling, today you begin training. You have a long way to go if you want to take my spot as general."

"What?!" I asked even louder.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Why I adopted you? Why I _need_ you?"

"No, not really."

"Dear I adopted you so you could take my place. As the general in the future. It's better to start at a very young age, this way you'll learn more and become more successful at the task."

"Oh, and you said training starts today right?"

"Yes."

"And sis, what will occur during this training?" I asked hesitantly.

"You will be trained on how to move around in combat, things like climbing, dodging, and sneaking; basics. Once you get older you'll be trained how to use melee weapons like knives and once you turn 19 you'll start on training with guns. That's the plan. Understood?"

I glared at her, with a surprised look on my face. Finally I manage to say, "Well, that sounds like a lot of work."

"Indeed. So you'd better start moving. Not everyone has the guts and skills to become general of the B.U.N. But kid, I have faith in you. I can see it in your eyes you won't fail."

"Thank you for believing in me. I won't let you down."

"Good, now eat up and let's get going. We have not a moment to lose; first days are always important." She said as she laid a plate of eggs in from of me. "Then meet me in the far field behind the house, other soldiers will be there to help with training. You better be ready, you have a long eight years ahead of you."

I did as I was told. I ate up quickly and went to the back door at the very end of the house. Once I opened the door I found myself looking at miles of glass with many different "stations" on each. There was one with target practice, one for climbing, one for running, one for sparring, and many others for practicing different combat skills. I knew I would have to run all the way down to the far field, which was the running field. Since there was no other choice I decided to just go along with it. I took a deep breath and sprinted my way across the fields to the farthest one. I wasn't use to running at all at the time, in fact I barely practiced physically at all. By the time I got there my sister was standing with a timer in her hand.

"Well, 10 minutes for less than a mile 1.3. Dear we've got work to do."

I didn't reply. I was sweating and breathing deeply. I felt as if someone had put a match into my lungs, they were burning and very dry; so was my throat.

"Here you go, this should make you feel better." She handed me a bottle of water.

"Tha~ Than~ Thank you." I replied, still panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. After a minute or two of resting and just relaxing I had to get to work.

"Right then, sister today we're going to practice running. Seeing on how "wonderful" your performance was now, I know we need to get to work."

"Yes ma'am."

"Glad to see you're ready. Now why don't you start off simple? By running two laps around this track. It shouldn't be hard. Just do your best, first times aren't the best."

I got on the start line of the track. I knew what to expect, pain, pain, and lots of pain. I had never run on a track before, let alone run while being timed. Mrs. Winfered did say that first times were bad, and I just had to try my best. So I guess she understands too. I walked up to the starting line and did some stretches to make sure I didn't rip a muscle or something like that. I could hear my inner consciousness telling me:

"_Keep a steady pace, don't let yourself be too dehydrated, don't disappoint your sister aim high."_

And everything it said was true. I wasn't in easy, I knew from the very start I had to train hard. Because being a general isn't simple. I bent one knee slightly to say that I was ready. Then I looked over to my sister. She was holding a timer in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Go!" She screamed as she waved her hand for me to start.

I pushed myself off with my back leg and started sprinting. I could feel my lungs tightening and my throat burning up. But I just ignored it and kept running, I couldn't disappoint my sister. I got up to about 1 mile when I started feeling a blistering pain. The right side of my stomach was beginning to hurt. I wanted to stop running and give up, it hurt so bad. My inner consciousness was acting up again:

_"Keep going you idiot, don't stop now. You've got one mile left, keep running. Your sister is counting on you to not fail her. KEEP MOVING."_

I've always heard my self-consciousness talking to me but it never usually talked this much. But I had no time to worry about that. I was at the 1.5 mile mark. My eyes started to water and I could feel tension in my heart, my lungs were dry as I took deep breaths, this also made my already burning throat dryer than ever.

_"KEEP MOVING, KEEP MOVING, KEEP MOVING."_

It echoed in my head and I did as I was told. I was at the 1.7 mile mark. I began to feel as if my heart would explode. I couldn't explain the amount of pain I was feeling. Everything hurt. My legs were turning into rubber and I looked like a fountain, I was sweating hard. 1.8 miles.

_"KEEP MOVING, you're almost there! Do not disappoint her. KEEP MOVING!"_ My consciousness screamed.

I was beginning to lose control of my breathing. I could feel my pulse rising higher every step I took. I was so close, closer than I ever was; I was at 1.9 miles. I knew I couldn't stop know. I gathered all the strength I had left and kept running. I was almost there. I could see my sister standing at the finish. I couldn't believe I actually made it this far; I saw the white line of the black track and as soon as I passed it; I collapsed on the ground panting and breathing deeply , and I was also sweating like crazy. My vision was very blurry and I felt extremely dizzy. As I was laying on the ground I could see my sister standing right next to me. she bent down on one knee and bent me upward with one hand. The other hand was holding my water bottle.

"You did well. I'm really proud of you, here. Drink up it'll make you feel better."

I slowly extended my left arm and carefully picked up the bottle. I felt relaxed as the cool water soothed my burning throat. It was a good feeling, a feeling of relief.

"You're also burning hot, I don't want you to faint. Let's get you home."

I tried to slowly stand up, I felt wobbly standing on my run down, rubber legs. I slowly made my way over to my sister who had a head start. Took my hand and put it around her shoulder to help me keep my balance.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I asked in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry I made you work so hard. It's a hot summer day, it was wrong of me to make you run and nearly kill yourself. You're still a child, it wasn't right for me to make you suffer this way. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you were just trying to prepare me. It's fine."

"Thank you for understanding. I promise I'll be easier on you. You deserve it after what you showed me today. 2 miles in 13 minutes and 16 seconds. I'm so impressed."

I turned my head and looked at her, I smiled softly. She smiled too. Together we walked up to the house doors. Once I was inside, I felt so much better, it was nice to feel the cool air- conditioning inside the house. I felt relived to be back inside, it was a long 1 hour of training. But I'd say it's not a bad first day. I'm sure I'll improve later on, I'll _make_ sure I improve later on.


	5. Chapter 5: Continuous Work

**Thank you to those of you who decided to read this far into the story. I've gotten some good news, there will probably be about four more chapters with the Assistant in Britain. After that, she will be introduced to Mann Co. and from there on the action begins! So stay tuned for that, I'll be posting those four up fairly quickly for all of you guys to read. "Team Assistant!" **

* * *

Chapter 5: "Continuous Work"

Waking up the next morning was difficult. I could barely feel my legs, which felt like nothing but rubber. I fell out of bed not being able to keep myself up. My muscles were the biggest problem, I knew it was good that they hurt it meant they were getting to be stronger. But what I didn't like was the pain, every step I took was agony. I wobbled to the stairs and nearly tripped on my way down, I was just happy I made it down _alive_.

"Good morning sis. I see you feel yesterday's effect. Brace yourself, we have more work to do today."

I sighed and joined her at the table. A guard came up to me with a plate that had 2 waffles on it.

"Uh, thank you." I said. He nodded his head and went back to the kitchen. I was really confused, did guards even help around the house?

"_Safety precautions. It's for safety precautions." _

I gasped, it was my self- consciousness.

_"They don't want the general to get hurt by anything or anyone. So they have them guard her at all times."_

"And how do you know this again?" I quietly whispered.

_"Common sense dear, why else would there be guards in the house and around her at all times?"_

_ "_That does make sense." I whispered back.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard my sister say curiously lifting her head from eating.

"Oh no one in particular." I said with a small innocent smile on my face.

"Of course." She answered back in a sarcastic tone.

By this we've both finished eating our breakfast. And I had put my plates into the kitchen sink.

"Come on dear, let's get going."

"Yes ma'am."

Upon reaching today's training area I was surprised to see a huge 40 foot high brick wall; where some bricks were sticking out. I knew exactly what this meant. I groaned.

"Now don't give me that." said my sister, "it's good practice and you need to be able to climb in war. So you best practice hard."

"Come on Amy. My legs are killing me and I barely have the strength to pull myself upward." That was the first time I had every called my sister by her first name.

"Look, Rebecca. I want you to be successful general and take over my place. So are you going to train hard or not?"

That was the first time she called me by my first name.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a sigh.

"Good. Now get over here." She said with a bit of impatience in her voice.

I walked up to the giant wall, and my sister tied a rope around my waist to make sure I didn't fall off or anything like that.

"Begin." She said.

I took the first brick that was sticking out and pulled myself up. And here it began, I could barely even pull myself up; my legs were still sore and felt like rubber and my arms barely had any muscle.

"This is going to be a long way up." I whispered to myself.

_"You bet it, but hey make the best of it alright? I want to get a good laugh."_ My self-consciousness picked up.

"Would you shut up?" I said as I grabbed another brick.

_"I'm just kidding, just keep it moving."_ It answered back.

I picked myself up once more and did so again, and again, and again. At the 3/4 mark on my way up I felt that my arms had become a bit sore but at the same time it was easier to move upward. Once I got up to the top of the 40 foot wall, I had to climb back down. I did this rather quickly for it was easier to go back down than up. Also my arms got stronger throughout the way up which made it easier for me to hold myself up.

"Amazing performance. Not bad for a first time too." She congratulated me.

"Gee thanks sis."

"Now drop down and give me 50!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, dear I don't have all day. Give me 50! Now!"

I bent down to the ground and began doing push-ups. For some reason they were harder to do than climbing the brick wall. After about 20 my arms began to feel sore again. Once I did 38 push-ups, I had the feeling that I wasn't going to be able to do all 50. My pace began to slow down and it was starting to be difficult for me to keep myself off the ground. But since my sister was standing right there, I knew I wouldn't dare to take my chances. Finally, I was finished.

"I think you've had enough for a day. I'm not planning to go big. Let's get home, I have something for you."

"Really? What is it?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You'll see, come on."

As she began walking towards the house I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her hand. She didn't mind, she tightened her grip. When we both walked in through the double back doors she handed me what looked like a book wrapped up in paper.

"Go ahead." She said handing me the gift.

I took it out of her hands, and carefully unwrapped the present. It was a journal. A 200 page journal. It had a British flag and it said "British B.U.N." on it. I looked at it, then my sister.

"Thank you so much, I don't remember the last time I got a gift."I said with a grin on my face.

"Of course dear, I got it for you so that you could record your adventures. This way, you'll have all your memories in one place. 200 pages should be enough for quite a while."

I looked at the journal again. And smiled softly at it, I knew exactly what I was going to write about.

"Now head on upstairs, it's been a long day. I'll call you back down in time for dinner."

I headed up the stairs to the third floor. Where I opened the door to my room and took a seat at my desk. I opened up the first page of my journal.

_June 28, 1960  
_

_I've only been here for a couple of months but I feel like I've been here for an eternity. I really like it here, better than any orphanage. My sister is kind and caring, her name is Ms. Amy Winfered. It's been a hard two days though, I had started up on training. It's not easy. Yesterday I ran 2 miles in about 13 minutes and today I had to climb a 40 foot brick wall and do some more fitness techniques like push-ups. This general business is very difficult but it's worth it. Hopefully it'll be a bit easier later. Another thing I really enjoy about being here is the wonderful house! I have a giant room with everything I could possibly require. But my favorite part of the house is definitely the huge library with over 700 books! can't wait to read a little bit more, the only thing I love more than being here is learning._

_ ~Rebecca Winfered_

I put down my pencil and looked at what I had written, seemed about right. I knew there was more to expect from being here, I knew there was going to be more training and more hard work. But it would all pay off in the end. Being a general isn't easy, but I guess it sure is rewarding.


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey So Far

**Thus the countdown begins. Chapters left till Mann Co. - 2 more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 6: "So Far"

- 1:56 a.m. (1:56) 4 Years Later-

_January 6, 1964_

_It's been quite a while since I first saw my sister in that orphanage. Almost three and a half years I would say. From that point on I've learned so much about wars, fighting, and combat. Recently I finished learning about physical combat. I learned about martial arts. Everything from combinations, kicks, punches, and that type of stuff. It's been hard work; I've also got over 40 bruises because of all the training and practice. It's been interesting to learn about this type of stuff, but Amy says I'd better practice harder. I've been thinking recently why does my sister push me so hard even though I'm doing so well? Is it because she doesn't care? Does she want me to be the best of the best? I mean I know that I'm destined for general, but I'm only nine years old. I think it's a little bit unfair, but at the same time I don't mind. I see how stressful she gets when she's out commanding the army. From what I saw I now understand why it's so difficult to be general: responsibly. Even though I've been working so much I've also learned about things other than combat. I've gotten really hooked up on tailoring. I've even got my own sewing machine, and now it's my job to patch up the soldier's ripped uniforms. I really enjoy it too. Amy also takes me out to formal parties and get-togethers. Even though she's the general, she is quite formal and expects me to act the same way. I've made myself so many dresses and clothes to make myself look formal. Everything from a red dress that's smooth to some nice tops and bottoms. I have a lot of red clothes, it's becoming my favorite color. I enjoy dressing up nicely and going to a lot of high society parties, but I'm still able to be tough and hard when I'm needed to. My sister says it's important not to let your appearance get in the way of your job, especially when it's this serious. One of my favorite events to go to is the annual "Ball." This event occurs in the royal castle in England! I really love going there, and because my sister is the general of the undercover network she's invited every year. She's also allowed to bring me along. I've never met Queen Elizabeth II but I'm hoping to meet her someday, it would be an honor. There my sister talks to many other people who serve the British government. She's even met the queen before! While my sister is out on her business among the other people I'm free to walk about some parts of the castle to learn about British history and the royal blood line. It is quite an honor to be allowed into the castle! But the only things I don't like about being so formal are the dumb rules about manners. Like sitting up straight and not mumbling, not talking with your mouth full and speaking in a behaved manor, and my least favorite rule never talking without a turn. I always forget that one. It's always difficult for me to keep my mouth shut when there's something I need to add into the conversation, but I'm forced to keep the thought to myself. It's hard being proper sometimes, but it's also a good thing because here the more proper you are, the more respect you get from others. It's always that way in high society. Another thing that ties in with being so proper all the time is that there are many positives and negatives when it comes to being the sister of the general of an undercover network. The positives are that you get the chance to attend all these high society events and meet people that you just wouldn't get to meet if you weren't part of high society. But there are more negatives than positives. The main ones are that you have to be very careful about what you say and whom you say it to because it's so easy to reveal secret information. Another negative is that because I'm the general's sister everyone looks up to me so I have be on my best behavior at all times which gets on my nerves quite a lot. Going back to my training. Of all the things I had done while training martial arts is definitely my favorite out of them all. From the day I started training and from then on I'd always hated the war techniques, especially running. Even though running is the most important it's one of the hardest to master perfectly. Martial arts on the other hand is different. You could make adjustments to combinations and make up your own depending on your style of combat. I'm one of those people who enjoys waiting for the 'right moment" to attack your enemy. I get to train with the soldiers now and I know how to kick some serious butt now! One of the things I do is sweeping your opponent, this allows for an almost perfect win, because the harder you sweep the harder they fall, the faster you win. But if you don't sweep hard and fast enough they won't fall at all and all you've done is given them a chance to give you a free "knuckle sandwich". Being young does have negatives and positives. The negatives are that 1) in my case I have less power, this makes for a very unfair loss and 2) Sometimes the adults get to have all the fun with fighting, Amy says I got to "be more careful" and "Think before I do." However there are quite a few positives 1)you're smaller, I take this under consideration because I usually slide under my opponent's legs and take them down from behind and 2)I'm a lot quicker than most other soldiers, this is one of my top chances to win. My sister says I'm doing good, but also that I have a long way to go. She's very proud of me, she says I'm a fast learner and I'm able to quickly fix my mistakes which is always a good thing. For now I'll be sharpening up on my battle skills and making my techniques even better. I enjoy my time here and I do my best to impress my sister and the soldiers, they all say I have a bright future ahead of me. I hope that's true. Anyway, it's getting late I best be off to bed, I've got a long day ahead of me._

_ ~Rebecca Winfered_


	7. Chapter 7: Melee

**This leaves one more chapter before the Assistant goes off to Mann Co. Sorry if the chapter was a little bit short. I'm sure the next two chapters will make up for it. Nether the less, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Melee"

-Another 3 Years Pass -

I'm finally twelve years old! And I can't wait for today, no not because it's my birthday. That passed a couple of weeks ago. But because today I get to start up on melee weapon training! Now that I know a lot about combat I get to go big. I met my sister in the field next to target practice.

"Here you go" She said while handing me a golf club.

"What?" I asked in astonishment. "A _golf club_? Why? Where's my sword. I want to get to real training!" I said with a light British accent. (I've picked up the accent over the 5 years I was there).

"Now, now Rebecca. Don't get yourself too excited. It's dangerous you know. I'd rather you start safer." She said.

"Fine." I said while taking the golf club out of her hand. She picked one up too.

"Now the best way to learn this type of stuff is to get messy and experience it yourself. Ready?"

"Of course." I said.

"Lets go!" She screamed out.

She swung the golf club at me, but I managed to dodge it. Then I swung my club but Amy blocked it with her club. Then she swung her club at me but I wasn't able to move my foot away before the club hit me.

"Ah!" I said as I landed on the ground holding my foot tight. I could feel that the bone wasn't broken, but it still hurt like crazy.

"Come on, you'll be alright." She said.

I got back up and then I saw yet another swing of the club, this time it was towards my face. I quickly stepped back. I winced in pain once more because I had stepped on my injured foot.

My sister was standing there with a frown on her face, giving me a moment to catch my break. But she was also ready to attack. I picked up my club off the ground and walked towards her. That was one wrong move. She swung her club again, this time it was towards the hand that had the club in it. And boy did it hit.

"Fu~!" It had hit my shoulder. My club fell out of my hand and I fell on the ground once more holding the injured arm. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I looked up to the sky and tried to hold them back.

"You alright?" Amy asked. This time in a worried tone.

"Yeah. Ju~Just need a moment." I said softly with half of the breath I had knocked out of me.

It took me six minutes to get myself back to normal. After that I was ready to fight again.

I moved backward to get away from my sister so that I could think about my next move. Amy followed me. Then, I decided on my move. I quickly held my club so that it was facing straight out and then ran towards Amy. She'd seen my move and swung her club so that it would hit my head. I almost felt the air from the club's sing. I had ducked. Not being able to defend herself against my club, it had hit Amy on the rib cage causing her to lose her balance and land on her back.

"Ow!" She screamed, "Ni~ Nice job. Pret~Pretty good fo~for a first time~timer." She said weakly as she breathed heavily.

I could see Amy's face getting redder and her breathing getting louder. From there she was sent to the nearest medical center. I on the other hand, had gone home where I would stay with one of my sister's guards. I just hoped Amy was alright after the fight we had. That had marked the end of my melee training for the next _month_.


	8. Chapter 8: The Bad News

**Next chapter Assistant travels to Mann Co!**

* * *

Chapter 8: "The Bad News"

-Last 2 Years Pass Before Departure-

My sister had safely returned from the hospital a month ago. I was happy she was alright, she wasn't so happy with me though. She was very proud that I was able to take her down on my first try. The only thing she wasn't too thrilled about is that I ended up breaking 3 of her ribs. Because of this, she had to wear a bandage around her waist to make sure that the ribs grew back. One morning on March 4 she received a letter that would change everything. It was a very important letter, a letter from the central government.

_Dear Mrs. Amy Winfered,_

_We were directed to inform all generals of all the British armies. You being in charge of the British B.U.N.(British Undercover Network) you fall under the category. We are directed to inform you that there is an upcoming war, all armies must be prepared to fight and defend Britain from the enemies. Our enemies are closing in on us, therefore all soldiers who are in all armies are to fight and defend the country. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ British Central Government _

My sister wasn't expecting a letter saying that there would be a war. She wasn't even expecting a war! There had been no threats, and all the countries around Britain had been calm and weren't going to attack anytime soon. She was confused, and she knew exactly what had to be done. That day I wasn't allowed to leave the house, she even made sure I stayed put. Because that day she had informed all the soldiers about this "attack." She also knew something was needed to be done about me. I wasn't allowed to fight because I hadn't finished training yet, and because I was much too young.

That night at dinner we had a talk.

"Darling, there is going to be an upcoming war in Britain. You're not allowed to fight, therefore you're not allowed to be here. You must continue your training at all costs."

I looked up from my plate, surprised. "A war? Against who?"

"I don't know yet. The government will get on that. All we know is that a threat has been made against Britain. And just like the central army and all the other armies the Undercover Network is required to play it's part and defend the country."

"I see. But where would I go?"

"I know the exact place. There is a company outside of Britain that sometimes supplies us with supplies for war. You'll be safe there, I guarantee it."

"A supply company? Well I guess it's better than war."

"Well you the company they, uh, they're having a, well you see, there's actually a. . . . . You know what, never mind. Yes it's supply company it sells supplies to countries over the world."

"And how will I be able to train there if it's a "supply" company?" I asked.

" The people!" She answered quickly.

"Huh?" I asked with more confusion than ever.

"The people that work there." She continued, "They're trained people some were even out at war once. They'll be able to teach you many things. I promise you."

"And have you met them?"

"Of course, and they're all full of _surprises_. All 9 of them. You will be staying with the RED Team."

"RED _Team_?"

"They're kind of like code names, like the RED Team has a certain schedule and the BLU Team has a different one. That way when one "Team" rests the other can take over its place and keep working. "

"Right." I said as I was swallowing another spoon of soup.

"Here." She handed me a piece of paper. "My pilot James will take you to the United States of America tomorrow, the faster you leave the quicker you'll be safe."

I took the piece of paper.

**_Pilot: James Greenweld_**

**_ Flight: 347-NA_**

**_ Time: 10:30 am_**

**_ Destination: Mann Co. Headquarters, United States._**

"Alright." I said.

"Now go pack your things, you'll need to get to bed earlier so you won't miss the flight. Even though it's on a private jet, it would be rude to be late. Oh and make sure you only pack the necessities, they have a strict limit to what you can pack."

I nodded and made my way back upstairs to my room. Once I got there I laid the piece of paper on my desk. I grabbed my small red suitcase. I opened it. Next I went over to my closet picked up some underwear, socks, tops, bottoms, and two dresses just in case anything fancy would be going on. I didn't know how long I would be staying there. Next up I picked up my black, red, and yellow bunny and a picture of me and my sister that was in a bright red frame with the words _Best Sisters Forever_ on it. I smiled to the sight of the picture. I also grabbed my two books that I was reading put them into the suitcase as well. Last but not least I picked up watch and my journal which my sister had given to me so I could record my adventures. I looked around my room. That seemed like about everything I needed. That night I had trouble falling asleep. It had been a long time since I'd had trouble falling asleep, I was always so tired. I my suitcase that was laying beside my bed. I opened it and the first thing I saw was my British notebook. Opened up to the next fresh page, picked up my ink pen that was on my desk mad began writing.

_March 4, 1969  
_

_Tomorrow I'll be leaving to the United States of America. I' really excited and I want to leave but I know I'll miss my sister! I'm also very worried about her. There's an upcoming war and she and her army have to play their part and help defend the country. I hope everything will be alright I really want Britain to win. I love my sister dearly and know that she loves me back. I'll be leaving Britain on a private jet tomorrow with my sister's pilot in charge of the plane. It's been over 6 years since my last time on a plane. I remember liking the feeling of adventure. Based on the books I was reading the flight would take about seven or so hours to get to the USA. Well I'd better fin something good to do. Also will the people who work in the supply company be kind? Will they appreciate me being there? My sister said they knew I was coming, but would they enjoy me being there? I guess I would have to see once I got there. I'll be sure to write to in this book when I get there. I cannot wait to get out of Britain and explore the United States! But I wish I was old enough to help my sister, they could use all the help they could get. Goodbye Britain, and good luck! Be back soon. . .  
_

_~Rebecca Winfered _

I put my ink pen into my journal and put them back into my suitcase then I got back into bed. Before I knew it, I had started to drift off and soon I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: A Long Way From Home

Chapter 9: "A Long Way From Home"

I awoke the next morning at and quickly looked at the clock. It was 8:07 am. That was enough time for me to get ready. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair, I made sure to put in my hairbrush and toothbrush into the suitcase last because I knew I was going to need them in the morning. I walked back into the closet and found something appropriate to wear. It was spring, so I figured some jeans and hoodie would be fine. I put on a pair or red socks and a pair of flare dark blue jeans. Next, I put on a plain red shirt. Then finally, put on a red hoodie that had "Britain"

written on it with white letters. I looked into the mirror and spun around. I think I looked fine. Pretty acceptable if you ask me. I went back into the bathroom and picked up my hairbrush once more and tied my hair back and made it into a high ponytail. I looked into the bathroom mirror, and smiled at myself. My long dark brown hair shined in the light as I moved my head around.

"I made a right decision to wash up last night." I whispered to myself.

I made my way out of my room and downstairs were my sister was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee in her hand. Next to her on the table was a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ah dear, you're awake. I've written a letter to the people down at Mann Co. Make sure you give this to Mrs. Pauling ok? She's a woman in a purple dress with purple glasses. It'll prove to them that you're indeed my sibling and not just some other person."

She handed me the letter and I took it.

"May I read it now?" I asked curiously.

"Well why not, sure go for it." She said as she walked up to me with a bowl of cereal with milk.

I looked back at the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Pauling,_

_ This is my sister Rebecca Winfered. She's the one you've accepted to hire and train. She already knows a lot about combat, so I'm sure she won't be that much trouble. Please be sure to let the RED's know that they should take good care of her, she's precious to the British B.U.N. and especially to me._

_ Yours truly the general of the British B.U.N._

_ Mrs. Amy Winfered_

"Interesting." I said as I stuck a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. Then I put the letter into the envelope and shut it tight.

"Here." I said as I handed it back to Amy.

"Thank you."

She wrote down the their address, but not the return address (note the U in B.U.N.). Soon we finished our breakfasts and both got ready to leave to the airport. I looked over at the clock as my sister ordered me to go upstairs and get my suitcase. It read 8:47 am. Well, we'll make it in time. Once I got downstairs, suitcase in hand, my sister put on her red high heels and I put on a pair of bright red ballet flats to match my red hoodie and socks. As soon as we had got outside we made our way into the black car that was already waiting for us in the driveway. I got in the backseat as usual and put my suitcase beside me.

"Hey Rebecca, do you still have your flight name?" I could hear my sister call from the front seat of the car.

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out the piece of paper my sister had given to me the night before. "Yes, it's 347-NA." I answered back.

"Great, remember that once we get there."

" Sure thing."

After 1 hour 14 minutes of boredom and nothing to do, but we finally arrived. I was just lucky to have a book I could read nearby; and before I exited the car I made sure to put it back into the suitcase. Once we made our way into the airport we found the board with all the planes listed. We found flight 374-NA, and it had already arrived. Both my sister and I looked at the clock simultaneously; it read 10:06 am. Then we both looked at each other and said:

"We'd better get going, the flight's in 29 minutes." We both said simultaneously once more.

"Yes, of course and the flight is on the other side of the airport, right?" I asked

"Yep. So let's get moving." My sister answered back.

I picked up my suitcase, which I had put on the ground a little while back, both me and Amy headed towards the very end of the airport where all the private jets had been parked. We had walked about halfway when the clock was at 10:19 am mark. We knew he had to hurry up or else I would miss one of the last flights the B.U.N. was offered. The flight schedule went the Government personnel planes first, then the citizen planes about a couple of days later. This was made so that government personnel were allowed to leave earlier. By the time the clock had reached 10:23 am we started sprinting. At 10:29 am we luckily made it to the gate with a minute to spare. My sister had shown her General ID to the guard who then said he would escort me to the jet in a minute. My sister bent down so she was my height.

"Darling, be strong and be brave, you'll be back soon. Make sure you stay your best behavior and maintain your reputation." She said.

"Of course sis. Good luck back home. I'll miss you and this country deeply." I said while I gave Amy a hug.

"Awe. Don't you worry, everything will be under control back here. Hopefully."

"Let's get going." Said the guard as he took my hand.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement. I could feel my eyes beginning to water as I waved goodbye to my sister, she waved back with the same upset look on her face.

When I got into the plane I could see that I was the only passenger aboard. I knew there was a captain here, and there was also that guard. So that made the three of us. Not too bad for a "private" jet. I took the first seat on the second row on the right. And the guard took the first seat of the first row on the left. He turned his head in my direction as I was putting the suitcase on the seat next to me.

"So you're the general's sibling, huh? Pretty impressive how you're just 13 years old and able to take care of yourself like this. I can't wait to see how good you'll be after you take the general's spot."

"Why thank you, but it's my sister you should thank. She's done an amazing job getting me ready for the position." I replied with a smile on my face.

The captain's voice came on the speaker,

"We'll be taking off now, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take-off."

I fastened my seatbelt and got ready to feel myself being pushed backwards into my seat. The aircraft started to move, I could see the take-off/landing strip. I looked out the window to have one last glimpse of the airport, I didn't know when I would return. Hopefully it would be soon. I could see the plane getting on the take-off strip. Then I felt and heard the engine and turbines rumbling, and soon enough the jet started picking up speed. The more speed it picked up, the farther back into my seat I would go. I felt my ears starting to clog, and my head getting dizzy. It still kelp speeding up, and after about a minute we were off the ground and in the skies. I looked out the window and saw all the white clouds, with Britain being farther and farther. I could feel my eyes starting to water again, but I stopped them. I was trying to stop thinking about Britain because the thought of the war made me very upset. I tried focusing on the Untied States. I pulled out a giant book from my suitcase, _World History_. This 576 page book had almost every major event in world history, including my favorite and most interesting one: World War II. I flipped to page 345 and began reading.

I didn't even notice how I've read for over an hour till I stopped at looked at my watch 11:35 am. I was beginning to feel quite a bit sleepy, though. I ignored that fact. The book was just too interesting for me to stop now. At about 12:27 pm, I'd completely collapsed.

~Beep~ ~Beep~ ~Beep~ ~Beep~

I awoke to the noises coming from the jet. I slowly began to open my semi- sleepy eyes and as soon as I took a deep breath I could feel my heart stop. It was the smell of smoke. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around and I saw nothing but dark, gray smoke. By then I was completely freaking out, and soon it hit me. The jet was crashing. I quickly looked at my watch 5:10 pm, we were almost to the destination. I carefully got up and out of my seat, and nearly flew backwards. The pull was extremely hard. I hung onto the arm-rests of each seat grabbing one by one; and making my way towards the pilot's cabin.

The door flung open right in front of me, just in time too. I entered and I saw a frightening image. The pilot was laying in the chair unconscious and I didn't even know whether he was dead or alive. And then I saw an even more frightening image. I looked at the window and I could see ground. We were crashing and fast. I didn't know what to do or where to go. But I knew one thing for sure, there is no way in the world I'm trying to pilot the thing. I've read a couple of books on planes, but they really aren't my thing. Then I remembered _books. _I even remember reading one about some deadly plane crashes and how people avoided them. I felt a twinkle in my eyes and a soft smile on my face. I knew what had to be done. I opened the door to the pilot's cabin and slowly made my way back to my seat. I grabbed my suitcase and continued on to the back of the jet. To get the highest level of safety it's always better to go to the back of the plane, the part that hits last. I made it there safely. Know all I had to do was wait. I knew that I would probably get hurt, really hurt but it was worth it. Better to be hurt than dead.

The gravitational pull was increasing; we were almost on the ground. I prepared myself for what's to come. I could almost feel the ground by know, and...

~CRASH ~ ~BOOM~

I quickly opened my eyes and saw everything around me burning. I tried to look for an open place to escape but there was nothing. My legs began to hurt from the fall. I couldn't stay there much longer. I would get burned to death. I had no choice, I found the spot where there was the least fire and made my escape.

"Ah! Ow! Ah!"

I'd made it through the fire. My pants were burning a bit but I just patted them a couple of times and everything went away. A pair of perfectly good jeans; wasted. Next, I had to make my way out of the plane. I saw the front door where I'd gotten in, it was covered by burning metal and fire. Then I saw an open window. I carefully mad my way through the burning seats and fire. By that time, I was beginning to feel extremely dizzy from all the smoke. I tried to cover my face with my hand but it was useless. I had to get out of there, fast too. Or else I would faint and _never_ get out. I looked at the window; my suitcase was still in my hand. I carefully pushed it out of the window. My dizziness grew. Then I put my hands through and was able to pull my feet up, and then I pushed myself through. My eyesight had been blurred. But I could see something, I saw the sun, a red and blue building fairly close the where the crash was and more fire and bits of the jet. I couldn't stay there either. I was too dizzy to get back up and I was starting to trail off. My only choice was to _crawl _out. I pulled myself foreword and towards the building with my arm, then my leg and that pattern continued till I was able to get farther away from the crash site.

I hadn't made it far. But I was safer. I lay there on the ground coughing and wheezing from all the smoke. I still couldn't believe I made it out alive.

"Was I in Mann Co? Did I make it?" These questions started flinging into my head, I ignored them. I was in too much pain to worry about where I was.

My eyes were beginning to shut and I couldn't do anything about it. But they immediately stopped after I looked up. There I saw a blurry red figure who was slightly older than me. He had a baseball cap on and a bat in one hand and a yellow soda can in the other. He must have seen that I was breathing.

"You alright there? Yo miss, you ok?" He said as he bent down.

I managed to get out what looked like a nod.

Behind him were nine other figures. A man with a hat that covered his eyes, he was holding a rocket launcher. Another with a black gas mask over his head. One wearing a bold red suit and a red mask. One with a hard had holding a giant wrench. Another man with a grenade launcher. One with a brown hat, sunglasses and a sniper rifle. A man that was fat, in both hands he held a mini-gun. He was also hugging it. Next to him was a man in a white lab coat, I had no idea what in the world he was holding. And then right next to the boy in the baseball cap was a woman, wearing a light purple dress. I was looking at nine blurry figures. The next thing I was able to notice was that the man in the lab coat was missing out of the group. But before I could put anymore thought into it, I'd felt a sudden sting on the side of my neck, like someone had shoved something sharp there. Everything turned white.

* * *

**This is probably going to be my last chapter for right now. I really don't know if I should continue posting the next part of this story. Thanks to all the people who had read all the way to the ninth chapter! It's awesome seeing that what I write actually interests some people. Please let me know if you wanna see more Assistant! Thanks once again~****  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Mann Co

**Thank you so much to those of you who followed and favorited! This chapter is dedicated to you guys, because if it weren't for you I probably would not have continued. I still don't know if I'm going to continue or not, so please please review and tell me what all of you think about the story itself, any chapters, or any questions that you may have. Without further ado I give to you Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 10: "Mann Co."

"Ugh." I grunted as I slowly managed to open my eyes.

I couldn't remember much of what happened before I had blacked out. I tried turning my head from side to side but my neck still hurt because of that sting. My vision was extremely blurry, but if began to slowly get back to normal. The only thing I could make out was the fact that I was laying in a bed that had white sheets. I really couldn't tell where I was, the only thing I did remember was the fact that I saw those ten people before the blackout. And one of them was a woman in a purple dress. I remember my sister said that Mrs. Pauling was a woman that works in Mann Co. Was I really in Mann Co? Could I possibly have made it? My vision had cleared out some more allowing me to see more and more of the room. I still could barely twist my head. I had begun being curious, and wanted to see what was going on with my neck. I carefully bent my right arm and felt around the right side of my neck. There was a huge bandage on the right side. Something was really stuck into my neck, and boy was it big. I tried to twist my head once more, but the more I tried the more pain I felt. I knew I couldn't just lay there forever, I was bound be get out sometime. But I just didn't know what to do. I decided to go with the pain, I had to observe my surroundings. I twisted my head to the left; I could see my red suitcase standing beside the bed.

"_Glad that's safe_." I thought to myself.

I behind my suitcase was just another bed with white sheets, and behind that was a white wall.

"_Sheesh, what's with white and this place_?" My self-consciousness was acting up again. I decided to ignore it.

I knew the pain would be unbearable but I had just had to do it. I turned my head to the right.

The pain was incredible. I never felt anything like it. I had closed my eyes because of the sudden burst of pain. Opening them I'd found a totally different image, the left half of the room was just so plain. This half was not. The first thing that caught my eye where the 2 white doors in the very end of the room. The upper half of the doors where glass with 2 red crosses printed on them. I was beginning to realize where I was. I wasn't just in bed in an apartment or something; I was in a _hospital_ bed.

"_Ah, great._" My self-consciousness began again, "_You've really done it this time. You're in big trouble now_.

I was tired of my self-consciousness acting up all the time. Especially at a time like this, when I'm in pain.

"Would you shut up for once?" I said in a weak tone. My neck was still burning and my whole body hurt badly.

"_No, I don't think so_." It answered back in a nasty tone.

"Sigh. You know, I never did get used to your advice. You know you're also incredibly annoying too?"

"_Why thank you, I try. You're not Miss perfect either, you know. In fact, you're no better than me. I hang around because I feel sorry for you._" It said in an even more nasty tone than the one before.

"Why you little~" I began.

_"Oh come on now." _It interrupted, "_besides, don't you think you should get out of bed?"_

"Oh, I suppose so."

_"Then get going!"_

I rolled my eyes and flung the bedsheets off of myself. I still felt really dizzy and I could barely feel my feet as I stepped on the marble floor. I was still in my clothes, but I didn't have my hoodie on. I walked to the other side if the bed, where it was hanging and managed to pull the hoodie back on. Next, I saw my ballet flats set under the bed. I got them on, grabbed my suitcase and headed towards the door. I looked at the two white doors and opened the right one. I was looking at a dead end right in front of me, but a hallway going to the left, and to the right. I didn't know which one to choose.

_ "Left! Go left."_ It said in an annoying tone.

"Alright, alright. I'll go left!" I snarled back.

I turned to the left and began to walk upward. There was a desk right next to the doorway (where I was standing) and supply cabinet in the very left corner of the room. I didn't dare to take anything from it. I was always told to never take things without permission. In front of the supply cabinet was an operation table. It was bloody, and probably the most unpleasant thing I've ever seen.

_"I see why the floor is marble, the doctor's a mess!" _

"Would you please shut up? You know you're really starting to get on my nerves."

_"I'm just making a point. I mean, just look at all that it **kill** anyone to clean it up?"_

"Oh ha-ha really funny."

_"You could at least appreciate a good joke for once." It answered back._

"I don't have time for your jokes; I'm more interested in getting out of here."

_"Pity, no wonder everyone thinks you're so boring."_

"Sigh."

I walked up to another pair of white doors and opened up the right one. I was met by four red, electric signs hanging on the bright red wall.

"_intelligence __à" _

_ "infirmary"_

_ "barracks __ß"_

_ "cafeteria __ß"_

I was starving to death, so I thought I might as well head to the cafeteria.

"Ugh." I groaned as I made my way up the hallway.

_"Oh what is it this time." _

"My neck, it's beginning to hurt again."

_"Oh, you poor thing." _

I was getting ready to let all my anger out when I'd finally made it to the cafeteria. The woman in the purple dress was sitting down at one of the three metal table sipping coffee.

"Oh, hello. I see you're awake." She said in a calm tone.

"Hello" I started. "Ms. Pauling right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked surprised.

"I happen to have something for you." I said as I pulled out a white envelope.

"Ah." She said as she was tearing off the top. "Dear Ms. Pauling, this is my sister Rebecca Winfer~"

She paused.

"Sister?!" She asked in surprise. "No, no this cannot be possible. We were informed we would be training Ms. Winfered's sibling."

"Yes, I am her sibling. Her sister." I answered back.

"But that's impossible. We~we~we."

She paused to think about it.

I stood there looking at her as she was speechless. Then she started to read again.

" She already knows a lot about combat so I'm sure she won't be too much trouble. Please let the RED's know that they should take good care of her. She's precious to the British B.U.N. and to me. You're truly the general of the British B.U.N. Ms. Amy Winfered."

She took a close look at my sister's signature.

"It's true then. You are her sister." She took a sip of her coffee, "then I'd best introduce you to your team. And let the Administrator know about our mistake."

"Of course." I said. "I just have a couple of questions."

"Yes, go ahead ask."

"Will I be able to call my sister if needed?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Lead me to them."

Ms. Pauling lead me upstairs to where the nine men were sitting in what was called the "respawn room"."

As soon as the silver garage door opened all of them looked over at me, I felt so much pressure. There was an awkward pause. No one could be heard talking. Everything was silent.

"Gentlemen." Began Ms. Pauling, "This is Amy Winfered, sigh, the sister of the British general."

I could see all of them staring at me in surprise.

"Huh? Sister!" Began the boy in the black cap.

"Sister?!" Said the man with the helmet covering his eyes.

"Sister?" Said the man in sunglasses and the brown hat.

"Yes, sister. Know make sure you take good care of her, she's destined to be the next general. And if anything major happens to her, I'll be sure to tell the Administrator to take off your salary."

All of them looked at Mrs. Pauling then back at me.

"Now I'll be leaving the nine of you to introduce yourselves. Meet me back in the barracks when you're done." She left the respawn room.

I felt a chill down my spine as all of them focused their attention back at me.

_"Oh boy, this is going to be one long trip."_

I saw all the men gather around into a huddle and began talking. Then, the boy in the black baseball cap and yellow headphones walked up to me.

"Yo, what's up? I'm the Scout. Welcome to the team!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, I'm Rebecca Winfered." I managed to get out a small smile. Scout smiled back. Then he turned to the rest of the team.

"Uh guys? You just gonna stand here? Get your butts over here and introduce yourselves!" He yelled at the team.

A man with a hard hat, who was holding a wrench came up to me. He set out his hand for me to shake.

"Howdy Miss Winfered. The name's Dell Conagher, I'm the Engineer." He said with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Conagher. "

The man in sunglasses came up to me.

"G'day! I'm Mr. Mundy, the Sniper."

"Pleased to meet you too, ."

The Scout put his left hand around my shoulders.

"Now uh, Pallie. That man in the corner over there's Pyro. We don't really know much about him, but most of us think that he's insane. That fatty ova' dere is Heavy, he has a huge Mini-gun he calls Sasha. The guy in the lab coat is Medic, don't get me started on him; he's got a couple of screws loose. But yeah, if you get hurt or anything like that just go talk to him and he'll patch ya up. That one with the helmet over his eyes is Soldier. He's also' in charge or training which doesn't help any of us, he's a chucklehead. The guy nexta' him is Demoman. I guess you can say they're best friends or somethin' like that." He pointed to the Engineer and Sniper, "Those two you've already met. And oh how could I forget, the sneaky bastard in the suit over dere' he's da Spy. And den there's me. I'm like a force a' nature, ya know? Keep da team goin', make sure everythin's in check."

"Gee, thanks for introducing me to everyone Scout. I appreciate it."

"Ya sure, no problem. And where are you from? You got like a' British accent or somethin'. You're from Britain, right?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Oh well, I'm From Boston, Massachusetts. Heavy's from Russia. Medic's from Germany. Soldier's from somewhere in the USA. Engi's from Texas. Demoman's from Scotland. Spy's French. Sniper's from Australia. And no one knows where da hell Pyro's from. I mean that's guy's a creep. And that's about all you gotta know about the team. I'd say you're already startin' to become a RED!"

"Oh, thank you I guess."

"Now uh, hey, da work day's ovah and we wanna get a chance to rest up for tomorra'. Let's get back to da barracks."

"Sure thing."

"Hey Scout what do you guys do here? You're like a supply company right? Sells supplies to countries around the world? If that's your job then why are there so many different types of people here? Do all of you guard the merchandise or something?

"Well, we're mercenaries. But we don't protect goods."

"Pardon?"

"Uh, we fight for land here. And the goods are shipped from Mann Co. We're part of the TF Industries run by the Administrator. And we're the RED team who serve Redmond Mann. So are ya sure dat you're in da right place?

"Yes, my sister said I have to stay with the RED Team. But she never told me anything about a _war _going on here. Maybe she mixed up the names? But why would she send me into a war, when there's a war going on back home? Would she _lie_ to me?

"Ah crap, dat must really suck. Ya know you could call her when we get to da barracks."

"You know what I'll do just that. So uh, all of you seem so close. When did you all get hired?

"Oh, we all got hired up for da job in da summer of 1968. Man, I remember like it was just yesterday. "

"1968? That was about one year ago."

"Yeah? So?

"No, nothing."

"Yeah, one year ago. It's been one year since I saw mah ma. I hope she's doin' alright." I could see his eyes starting to tear up, "She's real worried bout' me. At least we're allowed to write letters here." By now he was crying.

I put my hand around his waist and lightly hugged him.

"Come on Scout, it's alright. All of had to leave our families behind. My sister's in a war right now. I'm deeply worried about her, I hope she makes it. I wouldn't want to lose a sister. She's practically the only thing I've gotten left." My eyes started to ear up as well, the thought of my sister not surviving the war was just too painful.

He bent over a bit and hugged me too.

"Pallie, stop cryin' ya hear?" She said in a weak and sobbing voice.

Scout was about 18 years old. And I was 13. He wasn't that much taller than me but she sure looked to be about 20 or 21 instead of 18. I could imagine how worried his mom must have been about him.

We had made it upstairs to the barracks, and all ten of us were greeted by Ms. Pauling.

"Ma'am. Could I please make a call?" I asked.

"Of course, but let me show you to your room first." She led me to the second room on the right row. The first room belonged to Engineer and the room after mine belonged to Scout.

I opened the door to find myself looking at a red bed that was facing west and was put against the right wall. There was a window, a desk facing the front wall, a closet built into the left wall, and a couple of doors leading to a small bathroom. I opened the door to my bathroom. I saw a toilet, a sink, and a shower. I opened up the cabinet under the sink. There were three red towels and a bar of soap.

_"Well, isn't that convenient? But you really should have packed your own." _

Then I remembered, _packed. _I'd left my suitcase downstairs in the infirmary. I opened the door and as I walked out of the hallway with rooms and made my way past the cafeteria. I saw most of the mercenaries sitting down at the tables and enjoying a dinner. It was 8:29 pm.

"You gunna join us?" Scout asked. He was holding two plates in his hand, I could bet one was for him and the other for me.

"Of course Scout, in a minute. Hey did you happen to see Medic around here?"

"Oh, him. Yeah he's hangin' by the infirmary. Hopefully you know where dat is."  
"Yes, thanks." I said as was heading down the hallway. I made my way to the white doors. I could see the Medic sitting at his desk with a bunch of white birds sitting all around him.

I quietly opened the door to make sure I wasn't distracting him. I stood there watching as he pet the dove that was covered in blood. I came up a bit closer. His back was facing towards me so he must have not heard me the first time. I stepped even closer, this time I had accidently stepped on something. His dove flew away and sat on top of the supply cabinet. He turned around in his chair.

"Ja, you needed somezing?"

"Yes sir, um I'd left my suitcase here in the afternoon. May I go and grab it?"

"Ja."

"Thank you."

I walked back to where I had started; I grabbed my suitcase and went back up to the main room of the infirmary.

"Medic." I began.

"Ja?"

"The guys said that dinner is done, are you going to join them?"

"Are you?"

" I really don't know. But I'd hate to see you here all by yourself."

"Vell, zat's nice of you to say. But it's been like zis for a long time."

"Oh, doesn't it get lonely?"

"Nein, I've got Archimedes and za rest of mein doves."

"Well, if you say so."

I opened the door back up and headed back up to the cafeteria.

Scout was sitting down next to Sniper. He looked at me and then patted the seat next to him. I sat down beside the two.

"Hey, glad ya could make it. Where da heck's Medic?"

"He's still down in the infirmary , said he's got some work to get to."

"Happens all the time." Sniper remarked.

"Huh?" I said as I began eating the mashed potatoes.

"He's been staying up like this ever since last month. He said he's working on adjustments to his new breakthrough?"

"Which is?" I asked.

The Heavy Weapons Guy walked into the room.

"Doktor is working on vays to improve his Übercharge!"

"Um, Übercharge?" I asked.

"Да, is good invention. Helps you be invincible for nine seconds."

" Huh, seems pretty amazing."

"Да."

"And how does this Übercharge work?"

"I do not know. You should ask Doktor, he knows. But in order for charge to work, you have to have special heart."

"Alright, thanks for the information. And thank you for the food too, it was simply magnificent."

I heard the Engineer's voice coming from his room.

"Don't mention it!"

"Has anyone seen Ms. Pauling around here? I still needed to talk to my sister."

"Pallie, ya don't need Ms. Pauling to place da call. I could just show ya were da phone is." Scout replied.

"Thank you, that would be lovely."

"Come on then."

"Wait hold up for a second." I quickly ran to my room and threw my suitcase onto my bed. "Alright, ready to go."

We both walked back downstairs, then past the respawn room. A sign caught my eye in big bold red letters it read "2fort." Finally we'd made it to the telephone.

"It's +44 to reach da United Kingdom."

"Thank you Scout."

"Alright, I'll be waiting back in the barracks, see ya round."

"Thanks for the help." I dialed up my sister's number, and made sure to put in "44" before though.

"Yes?" I heard a male soldier pick up the phone.

"I'd like to speak with the general please." I said back.

"Ma'am, I think this one's for you."

The phone was handed to my sister.

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you on break?"

"Yes. Rebecca? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

" Great! How's it going kiddo?"

"It's going, it's going~ It's going just _fine_!" I screamed back.

"What's the matter?"

"You lied to me. That's the matter."

She was speechless.

"You said I would be going to a calm product company called Mann Co." I continued, "But no, you sent me to a war instead! Were you out of your mind?! I mean sis, you wanted to protect me from the war. Not _send_ me to one!"

"Sis, sis. Look all I tried to do was to protect you."

"Yeah, well you sure did a good job or it!"

"Rebecca! Now you listen up! I was trying to protect you from the British war, I could have left you stay here. You would have to stay indoors at all times! Did you really want that instead? You should be thankful that I sent you to stay with the RED Team!"

"Amy! You could have at least told me that you were planning to send me to the RED Team, to become a mercenary. You didn't have to lie to me."

"If I told you the truth, then you wouldn't have gone."

"Yes I would have."

"No you wouldn't have. I know you better than anyone else. You needed to continue your training too. Becoming the general is what you're meant to be."

" Well~ well you know what. Maybe I don't want to be the general. I don't want to be like _you_. A _liar_."

"You, you little!" I could hear my sister beginning to cry. "How dare you question your destiny? Do you not understand how important this all is?" There was a pause. "You know what? Maybe I never wanted you as a _sister_!"

I had started to tear up as well. "Fine! Be that way! I never _needed_ a sister!"

Amy was sobbing. "Now go! Get out! I don't want you ruining my day any longer! We've got a war to win! Good-bye, forever."

She had hung up. Tear were coming out of my eyes. I wasn't sobbing. I was just crying. There was nothing left for me to do but return back to the barracks.

"I can't believe I just lost a sister." I whispered to myself.

"_Oh come on now, you don't need her."_ My self-consciousness was acting up. _"Look at all the new friends you've made here. Why don't you just give them a chance? Maybe you'll find to like your new home. You don't need to worry about your sister."_

"I hope you're right." I said back. I used the sleeve of my hoodie to dry the tears. It was useless, they still kept coming. I stumbled back to the barracks. Scout was still sitting at the table with Enginner on his right and Sniper on his left.

"Hey Pallie! I uh~" He paused, I knew he saw me crying. "Uh, what happened? Is everythin' okay?"

"Scout." I began. "I think I may have just lost a sister. We got into a fight and we both agreed that we didn't want each other."

"Oh man, that sounds horrible."

"Yeah, I better get going. I've got a long day ahead of me."

"Yeah, sure. Uh Goodnight'"

"G'night mate." Added Sniper.

"Goodnight miss." Said Engineer.

I opened the door to my room and found my suitcase where I had left it; on my bed. I opened it up and put my two books on the desk. I put all the clothes into the closet and I found my journal lying at the very bottom of my suitcase. I placed it on my desk. And put my pen on the desk as well.

_March 6, 1969_

_Me and my sister Amy recently got into a fight. I'm afraid I just lost a sister. But on the bright side is that I'd just made ten new friends. Their names are Scout, Engineer, Sniper, Medic, Spy, Heavy, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, and Ms. Pauling. Everyone but Ms. Pauling is on the RED Team. I don't much about them yet but I managed to get a chance to talk to a few of them, mostly Scout though. Scout said that he "keeps the team balanced" or something, he also seems to know a lot about the Team. But I was able to find out the most about the Medic. He seems to have many doves, one is named Archimedes. And he's also figured out some way to make you invincible, I think it's called Übercharge. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I just hope they like me back. I don't know much about them but hopefully everything will turn out to be alright in the future! I can't wait to get a chance to hang out with them. _

"Come on Maggots! Get off to bed! We've got a long day tomorrow!" I could hear Soldier's scream coming from the hallway.

I shut my notebook and went to the bathroom to change into my PJ's and got into bed. I didn't know what to expect tomorrow. I was extremely tired. I began to shut my eyes and soon enough I had gone to sleep.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know and got a bit confused :**

**Да mean yes in Russian. (I'm half Russian, half German so expect to see some more vocabulary in the future chapters! ^-^)**


	11. Chapter 11: First Day Difficulties

**Chapter 11 as promised! I'm not so good with action and there's not that much action in this chapter because it's her first day and the Mercs. want to make it simple. But I promise more of it in the future, once she really gets on the battlefield all the fun will begin!** **Thank you so much for the support guys! **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: "First Day Difficulties"

"Get up Maggot!"

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the Soldier's angry face.

"Uh?" I said half asleep.

"Get your ass up!"

"What?" I asked awake this time.

"Do you need me to repeat myself?!" He screamed into my face.

"No sir."

"Good." He mumbled as he walked back outside into the hallway.

I guess I had no choice but to get up. After all, I didn't want the Soldier storming in here again. He seemed pretty ticked off already. As I got up and my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor a felt a shiver down my spine. I walked over to the closet pulled out a pair of jeans, a plain red shirt, a light wool red sweater, and a pair of white sneakers; I quickly pulled everything on and ran to the bathroom. I picked up my hairbrush and brushed me hair. Then, I put it into a high ponytail so it wouldn't be a bother. As I opened the door to the hallways I could hear noises coming from the very end on where the cafeteria is.

_"Looks like everyone's awake except you. No wonder the Soldier's upset." _

"Oh shut up" I said as I was stepping out into the hallway.

The closer I got to the end of the hallway, the louder the taking became.

"G'mornin." The Sniper was the first one who had noticed me.

"Good morning Mr. Mundy, good morning everyone." I walked over to the table on the far right and took the only open seat; that was next to Engineer. The other two people at the table were Medic and the Heavy sitting right beside him. I looked down at my plate and saw a huge sandwich that covered the whole plate and went out to the sides.

"Sanvich." The fat man began with a grin on his face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sandvich made just for you."

"Thank you dear." I said I picked up my breakfast. It was not only giant, it was heavy as well. I looked over at the Heavy.

"Om." He took a bite.

I couldn't help but smile, the sound was just too hilarious. I took a bite. And I couldn't believe what I felt. It was like I had gained health or something. I had felt a soothing and enriching feeling. It felt simply amazing. This "sandvich" was simply moist and delicious.

Took us all about ten minutes to finish our breakfasts and get out to the battlefield. As we were walking the Soldier came up behind me.

"So Maggot. Today is your first day out on the battlefield. The Medic and the Engineer forgot to add you into the rewpawn chip didn't they?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

"Well, we'll be sure to get them to move their lazy asses and get things done. Try not to get yourself killed."

I nodded.

"Good. NOW WE HAVE A WAR TO WIN MEN! LAST ONE ALIVE LOCK THE DOORS." He shouted at the rest of the team.

The Scout came up.

"Hey kid! Lett'me show ya your new cubby!"

"What?" I asked as he dragged me towards ten little cubbies that were placed along the right wall of the respawn room.

"Here." he pointed at the one that was next to the Pyro's."We made another one just for ya!"

"Huh." I glanced into it only to see two melee weapon. An old baseball bat. And a _golf club_.

"Well ya know, you'll get more weapons as ya get older! Don't ya worry." He leaned against me left shoulder."Now take care a dat baseball bat. It was one of mah old bats. Served me well. And since ya needed some weapons I decided to give it to ya! enjoy da thing."

I looked and him and smiled softly. "Gee Scout, thanks a bunch."

"Ya sure no problem. Hey I think someone wants to talk to ya, see you on the battlefield little pal."

"Well missy. Your fist day on the job! Hey uh sorry about forgetin' to add you to the respawn. Me and the doc will be sure to get on that today. Since you're not too busy and all just yet. Do ya think you could help me out with mah job?"

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"It won't be difficult don't worry. All you gotta do is just make sure none of dem' spies come close to mah sentry. It'll also be safe."

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that Mr. Conagher?"

"Mission begins in ten seconds." A voice came onto the loudspeaker.

"I'll explain when we get out there. And remember just stay close ta me and nothin' will happen!" He shouted as he ran towards the doors of the respawn.

I followed beside him.

"Five."

"Four.

"Three.

"Two.

"One."

"Begin." The doors opened.

I ran side by side with the Engineer. We ran across the top floor till we got to the first open doorway on the right. We ran down the ramp and into what was called the "Intelligence Room." Everything in the room was red. The Engineer took out his toolbox and began building a sentry in the bottom right corner of the room.. As soon as it finished building he came up to me.

"Now then missy." He said pointing at the red briefcase lying on the desk. "That there's the Intelligence. You do not want the other team to get their hands on it. And your job today is just to make sure no BLU spies come wandering in here to sap mah buildin's. And if you can would ya please try not ta get killed?"

"No problem." The Engineer pat me on the head and went back to improving his Sentry Gun.

I walked over to the table and began leaning on it. I turned my head and looked over at the Engineer. His sentry got bigger. This time it was almost it was up to waist. It also had two bullet chains on both sides. I was definitely impressed I'd never seen such a thing.

"Beep, beep!" The Sentry shot a couple of rounds. And the scream of a Heavy could be heard for the end of the hallway.

"Boy don't go meddling in mah business." The Engineer called out.

"We have taken the enemy intelligence. " The voice on the loudspeaker called.

"WoooWee!" He screamed.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well you see that briefcase right next to ya right?"

"Yes."

"Well the enemy has one just like that except it's blue. And our goal is to take that briefcase from em' and bring it back here to our base."

"I see."

"That's why you gotta make sure no one comes in here from the opposite team to take ours."

"Right." The Engineer took out another toolbox and began building something else. I decided it would be a good time to take out my weapon just in case. So I pulled out my trusty golf club. I looked back over to the Engineer. "Uh sir, what's that?"

"That there's a fine piece a work. It's a dispenser. Whenever you're out a ammo or need to be patched up just walk over here and it'll do just that'."

"Oh, that sounds extremely useful."

"Sure is."

"We have dropped the enemy intelligence!" The voice called out.

"Dag Namnit!" The Engineer cried.

Suddenly a RED Demoman who seemed to be badly injured came running into the Intel. Room.

"Ay, I've really hit rock bottom'." He shouted as he ran towards the dispenser.

Suddenly, he raised his hand. I could see a shiny aluminum knife shining as the light reflected on it.

"Engi~"

"Ahhh!" I could hear the sound of his heavy metal wrench hitting the ground.

"Sorry to pop in unannounced. You're next." He turned to me as he laughed at the sight of me scooting away with my golf club in my hand.

I swung at him but missed, instead his knife ended up cutting me in my left hand. the golf club dropped to the ground as I screamed.

"What's the matter? Aren't you a bit too young for the job?" He wiped his suit and stuck his butterfly knife into my left shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" I could feel tears coming from my eyes.

"Hahaha. Snort. Hahahah." He laughed as he picked up the red briefcase.

"The enemy has taken our intelligence."

"Excellent." He Frenchman called out.

I was sitting there with a knife in my shoulder. I knew I had to do something. Without thinking I stood up. The pain was even more unbearable. But I kept me scream in. I quietly walked over and picked up my golf club. Then, I quietly walked over to the still disguised Demoman.

"That's where you're wrong Frenchman!" I screamed as I swung the golf club at his waist.

"Ahhhh!" He fell down and screamed. Know was my chance.

I swung the club about three more times, all hit either the neck or the head. I let out a small grin, my first kill.

"Ahhh!" I could still feel the pain. Then I remembered the Engineer's words.

_ "If you ever run out a ammo or get hurt just walk over here and it'll do just that."_

I had no time to lose the pain had been getting worse and worse. I walked over to the dispenser and as soon as I did I felt a cooling feeling run through my body. I pulled the knife out and put it into my pocket for later. I looked over to the cut. I couldn't believe my eyes. The cut was just closing in by itself. I usually took forever for things like that to heal, and now before my very eyes I was experiencing a cut healing in mere seconds.

I walked over to the dead BLU Spy and took the RED Intelligence from his hand. Then I walked back to the desk and put it on there.

"Our Intelligence has returned to our base." The voice came back onto the loudspeaker.

Then a though hit me. The BLU Intelligence it was fairly close by. I could help our team win! It would be risky. But my adrenaline kicked in. I knew I couldn't stop myself know. Without thought I walked over to the doorway on the left side of the desk and made my way out and into the room. I saw another respawn room and I could see the BLU Intelligence a staircase. Quietly made my way to it without trying to drag too much attention. And as soon as I got to the staircase the thing that I feared the most happened. I could hear the sound of the dispenser and Sentry blowing up.

"Woohoohooo!" I heard the scream of the BLU Scout running this way. I quickly rose with the intelligence in one hand and my golf club in the other. Walked over to the side of the stairs the Scout suddenly came running out of the Intelligence room. He had a double-barrel shotgun in his hand.

"Outta' da way pipsqueak!" He said as he fired three rounds. The first one missed but two hit on the spot.

"Ugh!" I feel to my knees and I could see the Scout running up the stairs. My vision began to blur. One bullet hit my right side, the other hit the left side of my rib cage. I was paralyzed for a couple of seconds. I had never had felt that much pain in a long time. I gathered my strength and got back up. I had to make it back to the intelligence room before the BLU Scout made it back to his. I slowly walked to the hallway. I had made it to the corner of it but suddenly I fell back on my knees. I was losing blood, and fast. I fell to the ground and lay there. My heart rate decreased and I began breathing heavily. I had no dispensers, no nothing. It was a nightmare. But I had no choice but to keep moving, I couldn't let my team down, not now. But I couldn't get back up I was too weak to stand up and walk again. I rose my head I could see the brown wooden desk. I had no choice but to try and pull myself there. I picked up my right arm and began pulling myself upward towards the desk and then pushed myself with my left leg. I repeated this pattern again. And again. And again until I was able to reach the desk. I looked upward and saw the RED briefcase lying on the top. I used my left arm to pull myself up and threw the BLU's briefcase with my right.

"Victory!" The voice called.

I fell back on the ground with my arms on my chest. My vision worsened and my eyes began to shut. I could hear my teammates call out my name and I heard the Engineer scream.

"Assistant?! Assistant?! Where are~." He cried.

He ran over to me and lifted my upper half of my body off the ground. Then, he moved my hand and saw all the blood pouring out of my right side. I could barely make out the expression on his face, all I did see was that he was horrified. He gave me one more look in the eyes. My vision still worsened.

"Medic! Medic! Doc, get over here!" He called out once more.

My eyes shut. Everything around me turned black. I could only hear footsteps and then everything became silent.


	12. Chapter 12: Tough Luck

**Sorry for the extremely late post! I was doing my best to make the chapter good. Without further ado, ENJOY~ **

* * *

Chapter 12: "Tough Luck"

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything around me was still blurry, but soon it returned to normal. I looked up to find 2 familiar faces looking down at me.

"My, my, I zought zat you vould nevar vake up."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I was staring at the German who had a guilty smile on his face.

"You know vat, nevarmind. Vhile you vere out I got some verk done. I added you into za respawn, und gave you ein uberheart. But I may have cauzed ze ozer vone to blow ap, and might have broken vone or two of your ribs."

The Scout looked up at the Medic.

"Ya never learn do ya Doc?"

"Shat ap Scout." He replied with a frown on his face.

I looked at both of them with surprise.

"Scout be a dear and shut up." I turned my head towards the Medic. "And you did what?!"

"You have nozing to vorry about. Ribs grow back." I could hear him mumble something under his breath, "Vell, no zey don't."

I rolled my eyes. How stupid did he think I was?

_"Well to anyone other than myself you do look stupid at first. I mean gee, just by looking at you, I highly doubt that anyone else your age even reads."_

Before I could answer back the Medic got up from his chair and Began walking towards my room door to get back out to the hallway.

"I've got a few zings I need to finish. Do not planning to stay in bed for too long. Za battlefield vill not vait, and neizer vill ze Administrator." He shut the door.

"Well you know what. I bet many people my age do. Who doesn't like reading? " I began in a soft whisper , "It's so interesting. You can learn so much. Everything from history to math and to scie~" Scout interrupted.

"Yo uh, who da hell are ya talkin' to?"

"Oh no one at all. You know just, um. . . " I trailed off. "Yes, let's go with nobody! Nobody at all. I'm talking to nobody."

"Yeah, right." The Scout got up. There was an awkward pause. Then he finally began, "hey listen, I betta get goin'. Da battle starts up soon, and no one is gunna wait."

"Yes of course, go right ahead. I'll meet you there soon."

Once the Scout left I immediately swung my bed sheets off of myself and attempted to get up. Once I finally managed to get myself up and standing I walked to the bathroom door. I noticed I was still in my clothes; how convenient. My hair was a mess however, and it seemed to be covered in blood. I sighed and picked up my brush and put my hair back up into a ponytail. Then I opened the door and my way upstairs to the Battlefield.

"Good mornin' Miss. Listen, sorry bout' what happened yesterday; I shouldn't have left ya by yourself. No matter what the Soldier said." The Engineer began.

"It's alright. I mean, I'm alive, right? And _what _did the Soldier say?"

I could hear the boots of the Soldier coming towards us.

"Maggot, I was testing you on your war abilities. You where able to get your first kill. But we have a lot of work to do. Is that understood?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good. After the battle you will report directly to me for training."

"Sigh. Yes sir."

I walked over to the bench and sat next to the Scout who was drinking some soda.

"Yo. Great ta see ya up."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning to stay in bed any longer."

"Well, good. Da war can't wait ya know."

"I know."

"You seem pretty confident about goin' back out dere on the battlefield." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I read a lot about war. I know a lot about guns, and how they work, and some tactics. I enjoy learning more about the subject."

The Scout looked at me with wide eyes. Then the next thing you know he starts laughing.

"Oh man! You read?! Ah dat's too good! Only Medic and Engi read! You an egghead or somethin'?!"

The other teammates turn their heads in our direction. And the Medic and the Engineer both looked at Scout at the mention of their names.

"Yo chuckleheads! Get dis, she reads! Can you believe dat?! Onada' one to add to your club of fancy and dumbass chuckleheads." Scout burst out laughing again.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I got up and walked over to the respawn gate to wait for the battle to begin. The Engineer walked up to me.

"What was that all about?"

We both looked at the Scout who was still laughing.

"I don't really know. Something about reading, eggheads, and your club of fancy, dumbass chuckleheads."

I could see the Engineer getting red. He began walking towards the Scout in one hand his wrench, the other was made into a fist.

"Da hell was dat for?!" Scout screamed as the Engineer slapped him hard in the back of his head.

"You better think twice before ya say somethin' boy."

The Scout didn't respond, he was still scratching the back of his head where the Engineer had hit him. I softly smiled to myself, the Scout deserved it this time.

"Mission begins in ten seconds."

` I ran over to my cubby and grabbed my golf club and old bat, then ran back to the garage door where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Begin!"

Everyone on the team but Spy and I were left in the base. The Spy cloaked himself. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to follow him, but I made sure not to stay too close. I just wanted to help him in any way he needed it, and try not to die and the same time. He disguised himself as BLU Heavy. I followed the Spy at a distance making sure not to blow his cover. I followed him through the underground pipe and we both stopped at the sound of a Sentry Gun. Suddenly the Spy turned around.

"Vat are you doing here? You could be killed. You could blow my cover."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just want to help you out."

"I suppose I have no choice but to let you stay." He rubbed the sides of his head. "Just stay out of trouble and try not to die. Alright Assistant?"

There was that name again. "Assistant." First the Engineer, now the Spy.

"Understood?" He asked once more.

"Yes."

I stood behind the corner as the Spy took out his sapper and headed towards the BLU Engineer's Sentry. The Engineer must have stepped out because he was nowhere in sight. This made it easy for Spy to sap his sentry. But while spy was sapping the other BLU buildings the Engineer stood in the opposite corner that was 90 degrees from mine with a shotgun in his hand that was pointed towards Spy's head. I knew I had to act, it didn't matter to me what I did, just as long as he didn't kill the Spy. I quickly took out my golf club and made my way to the corner parallel from mine, this allowed me to get a better hit. The Engineer stepped out I made my move. I wacked his hand that was holding the shotgun, making the it fly at a 45 degree angle to the left of the Engineer. He quickly turned his head to look at who had killed his perfect moment. He must have felt the fear in my eyes because as soon as he stepped my direction I tripped and fell down, I had felt so helpless.

"Spy!" I yelled. But the BLU Heavy was nowhere in sight. I knew this was the end. The end of my first run. But then Spy appeared behind the Engineer with his finger on his mouth telling me to just be quite and play along.

"Now what do we have here? Listen missy, number one rule for the battlefield. It ain't for kids." The Engineer had his wrench in his left hand, ready to whack my head off my shoulders.

The Spy raised his hand, I could see the butterfly knife shimmering in the light. Then, he drove the knife into the Engineer's back. Critical Hit.

"Now enfant, you must learn to be more careful out in battle." He began with a frown on his face that slowly changed to a smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

"Excellent. Now, shall we?" He pointed to the direction of the BLU's intelligence room.

I tried to mimic a French accent, which turned out rather well. "But of course."

The Spy smiled and disguised himself as a BLU Demoman. We walked to the staircase and Spy went ahead to make sure there was no danger. I could hear Spy talking in Heavy's voice. I peeked out of the side of the staircase to the upper level. The BLU Medic was standing beside him charging him with his Medic gun. The Spy made a face and gestured towards the intelligence room once more. I had to get the intelligence, myself. I had no choice and as the Medic looked at the staircase to see who the Spy was talking to I ducked and started thinking of a way to get there. The Spy and the Medic moved on through the long hallway and I decided the time was right. I popped my head back up to see what was going on, the coast was clear. I zipped from the stairs to the box that was in the beginning of the BLU hallway. I heard footsteps coming towards my direction. I held my breath and got my golf club ready, my eyes were focused on the space in front of me. My heart stopped. The figure standing before me was more menacing and frightening than the Engineer. I was going to have nightmares for a while. It was the BLU Medic, his syringe gun in both hands, and a menacing evil smile on his face. I had to run. Quickly I sprung up and over the box and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the syringes flying past me. As I was running I tuned my head to the left. I now understood why the Medic was so happy. The RED Spy's body was lying on the ground with syringes all over him. I kept running. I made it to the end of the hallway and then tripped. I felt my left leg paralyzed and I was unable to keep moving. I turned around to see that the BLU Medic was already nearby. I had my golf club in my hand to try to make a final blow; but inside I felt that I was done for. There was nothing I could do. I was in the perfect situation, just like the Engineer was.

"Don't vorry. Zis vill only sting for a moment." He took out his Bonesaw.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I couldn't explain the terror I had felt. But yet I felt calm too. I knew it was the end. I had to accept it. Everything flashed White, then became Black.

I was back in the respawn room. I was shivering. That image kept replaying in my head. I had stood there for about 20 seconds before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up in surprise. I turned around to find the Scout standing there with a worried look.

"What happened? You alright?"

I said nothing. I was still much to terrified.

"What did ya see?!" He said again.

"The Me~Me~Medi~." I couldn't get myself to talk.

"It's fine. I gotcha. Listen kid, war ain't easy and ya gotta get used to dying. Thankfally we have da technology to keep us alive like dis. Ya know?"

"Yes." I finally managed to say. The Scout sat me down on the bench and then sat beside me.

"Heh. You remind me of mah first day. It wasn't easy. But with da help of my team we overcame anythin'. Dat's da number one rule here Pallie; neva' try to do somethin' alone, it most likely won't happen. We're all a team here."

"I understand."

"So ya ready to get back out dere to get dat intelligence?"

"Of course!"

"Den let's get back out dere and kick some BLU butt!"

We both got up and readied our weapons. And stepped out of the respawn room.

"Now kid, I gotcha back. And you got mine. Right?"

"Yes, anytime, anyplace." I replied.

Scout jumped up on the bridge's rooftop and dodged the bullets that were shot towards him. I jumped down to the ground from the upper level. I was used to jumping from high heights, back in Britain I practiced it for fun. I ran across the bridge and headed into the BLU Building. Scout soon jumped down from the roof and we both stopped side by side with our jaws open wide. What we saw before us was terrifying. It was the BLU Medic who was ready to Übercharge the BLU Demoman.

"Don't threat boyo' I'll be gentle!" The BLU Demoman screamed.

We both stepped back as he took out his sticky bomb launcher. Both BLUs had an evil grin on their face.

"Pallie?" Scout whispered standing by my side. "Run."

I nodded. We both picked a spot that was open for us to sprint past the Demoman and Medic . And as soon as he turned on charge me and Scout sprinted past the two and slowly made our way to the intelligence room.

"Remember the rule Pallie? I cover you and you cova' me."

"Of course."

We ran fast to stairs that lead to the upper level of the base. As soon as we tried to make our way to the other side from under the walkway to the other set of stairs.

"Beep. Beep. Fire." The Sentry had shot Scout in the chest as soon as he tried to step out from the cover and run to the stairs.

"Haha. That's what ya get!" Screamed the Engineer from the walkway above us.

The Scout fell to the ground holding his chest. As I turned to run back into the fort and grab a medical pack for Scout I saw the Übered Medic and Demoman standing before us. Scout moaned and then looked up.

"Ah shit Pallie, we're screwed."

"No we're not Scout trust me." I picked up my baseball bat and got my golf club in the other hand. I had no choice as the Demoman pointed the grenade launcher at my face I quickly ducked and slid under his feet I was facing the Medic front to front. I smiled at ran behind him, I had one try, I wacked the Medi-gun pack as hard as I could. The Übercharge turned off. Both the Demoman and the Medic looked at me with surprise. I readied my bat once more, I swung it back and aimed towards the nearest BLU Mercenary, who was the Medic, the bat hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious. Right to the skull. Demoman was looking at me with even more surprise. I didn't hesitate. I swung again and knocked another BLU unconscious.

"Woohoo" _cough cough_, "You did it!" Scout said half alive.

"Told you I'd take care of it." I ran over to him and swung his arm around my shoulder so that he was leaning on my side. I had to move quickly. I looked over towards the stairs. I had to protect Scout, if the Sentry fired; he was done for. I still had the bat that now had a bit of blood on its tip. I was thinking on how to get past the Sentry so it wouldn't fire at any of us, another problem was the Engineer. I looked at my bat then looked back at the stairs.

"Scout?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered back in a weak tone. I knew he needed to be healed, and fast.

"Do you think you can hold on a little bit longer?"

"Pallie. What are you going to do to dat Sentry? Don't get any ideas. You can get yo'self killed."

"Scout I'm planning to go sniping. With a bat."

"Don't even think about it."

"Scout it's my only choice. I got to go out there and get hit, to make sure that we _both _survive. Teamwork, right?"

"I guess."

I placed Scout down on the ground. He groaned once more. I looked over towards the wooden stairs that lead up to the intelligence room. I heard the Sentry gun beep again. I was making a run for it. I had to. I readied myself then I heard the Engineer come back and start upgrading the Sentry. I could hear the beeping stop, it stopped rotating. Now was my chance, now or never. I quickly ran to the stairs and before the sentry could turn back around in my direction and fire, I used my whole arm to swing the bat all the way back and hit the Sentry to knock it over. The aim was perfect. It fell near the Engineer and exploded. The Engineer fell to the ground coughing and wheezing.

I ran back over to Scout and carefully let him hold my shoulders as he lay on my back. I began to ''walk back towards the stairs. The Scout wasn't heavy, but he wasn't light either.

"You were real good back dere. Thanks fa' saving mah ass'."

"Don't mention it, just doing my job."

"Your job? So ya found who you wanted ta be? Which mercenary you were gunna register as?"

"Register?" I asked as we were going down the stairs.

"Yeah ya know." _cough cough_. "Register to become part of da team. We ain't just lettin' ya train here. And you ain't leavin'."

"What do you mean you won't just let me train? And what do you mean, you're not leaving? Scout, am I being held here against my own will."

"Well, uh not really held captive. Dat's a bit hard put."

"So I can leave, right?"

"Well no, uh." There was a long pause till we finally made it into the BLU Intelligence room. Scout looked at the intelligence "Pallie can we talk about it latah? Just get the intelligence and get back to the base."

"What about you Scout?"

"I'll save myself the troubles. See you back at respawn, you're on your own kid." Scout fell to the ground; dead.

"We have taken the enemy intelligence." A voice called out.

I had to move quickly, and get back to the RED's base. I ran back outside the Intelligence room and turned to my right where I climbed up a set of stairs. Next I jumped down through an opening and found myself staring at a BLU party that was waiting there to catch me. The BLU Spy was standing in front of me with the BLU Heavy on my left, and the BLU Soldier on my right.

"Vrong move, mon cher." Snickered the BLU Spy.

"That what you think." I said back.

"What za hell?"

I quickly ran through the opening that was in-between the BLU Spy and BLU Heavy. I made sure not to make a wrong move. Nothing was going to stop me from helping the team.

"Get her you imbeciles!" Screamed the Spy.

By this point I was halfway across the bridge and almost at the RED base. Then a Sniper happened to shoot me in the shoulder, making me drop the intelligence. Another bullet came towards my leg this time I fell to the ground. I turned around to look at the Sniper. I could tell that the next shot was aiming towards my head. Suddenly I heard a gun fire; it was another Sniper Rifle. I saw the BLU Sniper fall to the ground. I heard the RED Sniper call out.

"Oi! Thanks for standin' still Wanka!"

I turned to the Sniper. "Thank you!"

"No problem mate! Now get bloody goin!" He called back.

I pulled myself up on my good leg and started to hop down to the RED base. I needed a health pack, the pain was beginning to get worse. But everywhere I looked there were no health packs.

"Where the hell is the Medic when you need him." I mumbled under my breath. I heard a voice call out, it was none other than Medic himself.

"Vell you know you could have just called?"

I jumped up in shock I wasn't expecting anyone to answer.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind. How did you know I needed help?"

"Ah, just comes naturally. I am sorry to say bat your appearance isn't ze best."

I looked down at my bloody foot and over at my blood covered sweater and injured shoulder.

"You're right. I've looked better. Don't mean to be insisting but are you going to heal me, or are you going to stand there and watch me die?"

"Right sorry." He pointed his Medi-gun towards me. I felt a somewhat cooling sensation that I've never felt before. As soon as the killing chill was over I felt all the cuts, and gunshots heal. I could not believe my eyes, everywhere where there had been cuts and bullet wounds, my leg , my arm, my shoulder, were now completely healed, closed up, and no longer bleeding.

"I zink you've nevar seen anyzing like za Medi-gun before. I vill tell you about that, latah. For now ve have to get ze intelligence back to za base.

"Yes sir. Indeed."

I took a deep breath, then without waiting for the Medic I started running to towards the opening to my right. I kept running till I was met by two sets of stairs that were on either sides of me. I ran up the stairs on my left, past the respawn room. I headed to the opening on my right that had a ramp leading downwards. I ran down that ramp and went through the first opening. As I was walking into the intelligence room itself I heard the scream of an Engineer followed by the beep of a sentry, and some other weird sound. I ran into the room, there was a sentry positioned in the top right corner that was not too far away from the desk that had the RED intelligence still sitting on it. I looked up at the RED Engineer who was standing near the sentry with some sort of weird silver/black contraption in his hand. Another RED Engineer was lying on the ground next to him; he was dead. The Engineer turned to me and quickly put away the contraption.

"Spies." He began. "That there was a Spy. Don't be alarmed just doin' mah job."

Something about his voice seemed extremely off.

"What about that thing you were just holding in your hands?" I asked confused.

"Oh that. That's one of the things I use to fix mah sentries." He had a soft smile on his face. "Now missy, you might wanna let me take a look at that intelligence of yours. It could be _bombed."_

"What?!"

"You know, the BLU Team's tricks. You never know, you never do here."

I looked at him, confused. Then frowned and turned away and began walking towards the table.

"Come on now, you could make us _lose_."

I stopped as I was about to slam the briefcase on the table. I turned towards the Engineer, I still had that same frown on my face. Then I turned away in the opposite direction so he wouldn't see me trying to pick at the BLU Team's intelligence. I was examining the briefcase full focus, until I heard the Engineer's footsteps coming towards me. As soon as I tried to turn around, I felt the butterfly knife being stuck into my back. It was too late. It was too late for anything to be done. It was over, and it was all my fault.

"The enemy has taken our intelligence." I heard the voice call out as I respawned.

When I was back in the respawn room I was met by four unhappy figures who were all staring at me with frowns on their faces. They were the Soldier, Medic, Demoman, and the Engineer himself.

"What in sam hell were you thinkin'?" Asked the Engineer.

"I~I." I couldn't get anything out.

"Well congrats, maggot! You just let the enemy capture our intelligence! And you had theirs with you! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED PRIVATE?!"

I sighed and gulped. "The BLU Spy happened. He got his revenge."

All four of them rolled their eyes.

The Demoman finally spoke. "Come on lads! We cun't just stand here' we gotta go back and get our intelligence!"

The rest nodded their heads and without a word headed along with the Demoman. The Medic turned around.

"Vell? Are you going to just stand zere?! Zis is _your _mess you know." He said in an angry tone.

I looked down and followed them back down to the bridge. The Soldier rocket jumped and went ahead. The Engineer was left behind to put up his sentries. I followed behind the Demoman and Medic. Then I remembered there was an opening that led to the upstairs portion of the BLU fort.

"Medic!" I called.

He turned around as we were going into the base.

"Vat is it?" He said still in an angry tone.

I disregarded it though. "Mind giving me a hand?" I said using my eyes and gesturing at the opening in the floor above our heads.

He took a close look at me then nodded as he cuffed his hands and bent down on one knee. I took a couple of steps back, put one leg in front and the other behind, and took a deep breath and began running towards the Medic. I jumped up and barely touching his hands, I made it up. I pulled myself up to the second level of the enemy base. I looked back down, Demoman, Medic, and I all exchanged nods and I continued running towards the BLU's intelligence room. I needed to get there before the Spy did, or else I would be in big trouble for letting the other team slip away with our intelligence when I had theirs right in my hand! I avoided every BLU I saw, I just ran as fast as I could. Running up the stairs that I'd ran up before, through the opening. Past the downstairs respawn room. Finally, as soon as I got in there the I saw the Spy with the intelligence in hand. He turned to me with a sly smile on his face.

He chuckled. "Like I said before, mon cher. Never mess wiz a Spy, von't do you any good." He placed the briefcase on the desk.

"You failed."

The Spy didn't hesitate, he took out his revolver and pointed it at my head. I looked around. My weapons were nowhere in sight, it's like they disappeared. The glowing blue revolver fired, Critical Hit. As soon as I respawned I could see that everyone was putting their weapons away. I had a frown on my face, I had totally failed my team.

_"You better watch your back, they'll remember this one for sure. Listen my dear Assistant, with all due respect, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! Come on kiddo you know better than this. Now what would your sister say to such a foolish mistake, huh?"_

I threw my weapons into the locker. I couldn't hold myself back from this one, I yelled out completely without thinking. "Shut up Dark!" All my team members turned their heads at me with surprise. I felt a sudden chill down my spine.

_"Why don't you find a more quite place to talk next time?" _It began again.

I didn't care to listen, without thought once more I knew I needed to get out of there, I didn't like questions about my self-consciousness. It all happened so quickly, I just simply sped out of the respawn room, ran to the two staircases and headed back down to the intelligence room. I ran in and stopped in the middle of the room. Tired from all that running, I simply just stood there.

_"Great going darling you simply outdid yourself. You barley know these people and you almost told them about your deepest secret. I'm impressed. Dear, how __**stupid **__are you? I think by all the times you avoided your sister to keep from saying your secret aloud I thought that you would have learned. "_

"Dark, you didn't have to say anything at that point. I wouldn't have gotten mad and none of this would have happened. Why are you such a jerk?"

_"I do what I want. I'm your self-consciousness; I never said you were mine. Alright?" _ It said in a nasty tone.

"Fine, but please just try to keep your mouth shut more often."

_"Cannot promise anything, but I think it's you who needs to keep yours shut more often. I mean come on, you talk way too much. It really does suck having to listen to your annoying blabber twenty-four seven."_

I was getting annoyed of having to hear that voice_. _

"Pallie?! Yo? You dere?" It was Scout.

I turned around and made my way back out of the intelligence room.

"Pallie? What da hell was dat all about?" He exclaimed.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it for right now. Can you get to the point? Please?"

"Gee I just came ta see how you were doin'. Alsa' Soldier says dat training starts soon. You betta get back up dere."

"Thank you for the information. And thank you for caring, you seem to be the only person who actually does. My sister is furious, and I have no parents." I exclaimed as we were walking back to the two staircases.

"So uh. Did dey die o' somethin'?" Scout asked.

"Well, not exactly." I paused as we both turned our heads and saw an angry Soldier standing below us tapping his foot impatiently.

"You betta hurry up or you'll be in big trouble'. Hey I'll a, see ya back in da barracks I guess. Oh and, _good luck_ you're gunna need it."

"Thanks Scout." I said as I was running to the Soldier.

I looked back at Scout who was already running back to the barracks, then back at the Soldier's angry face.

"Maggot! You're going to have to train well, and train hard!" He screamed into my ear.

"Yes sir."

"Now drop down and give me 60!" He yelled once more. I knew that marked the beginning for my training.

But pushups were no trouble for me, after all seven years of training with my sister, pushups were the last thing I needed to worry about. I was done in about four minutes, I knew by that time the Soldier would have some other form of combat torture in mind for me.

"Now Maggot, it's your first day of training so why don't we start simple? How about a sparring match between you and me."

I was startled by this, but I assumed it was just one of his tests. I backed away and got into my ready position, which is usually my left foot in front and my right foot behind me, my hands up around my chest and head height, the Soldier began charging towards me. I quickly moved out of the way. Since I was the type of person who likes to wait for the "right moment" I knew I would make my move when the time is right.

"Come on Maggot! What are you waiting for an _invitation_?!" Soldier remarked.

"No sir, waiting for the right moment." I replied back from the other side if the field. As soon as I saw his hands beginning to drop, I began taking steps closer towards him. When I was close enough I made my move and jumped towards the Soldier. That was an incorrect move. He trapped my arm with his, I could feel as if the bone was about to crack, I needed to act fast or else I would lose an arm. I had my other one, he had no defense against this one. I aimed to where the face wasn't covered by the helmet, and punched. The Soldier took a couple of steps back, I could tell his nose was bleeding. Jackpot. He got ready once more, I better watch out this time. Suddenly I heard cheering coming from the base, it was the team. They were out there, watching us.

"What are you Maggots doing?! Get to bed!" The Soldier screamed at the eight of them.

"Yo tough guy, chill, we neva' miss a fight. And you know it!" The Scout shouted back.

I looked back at the Soldier, I never minded people watching the fight. When my sister and I fought we usually had over 50 soldiers watching us.

"Well then, bring it on." I told the Soldier.

He took some more steps closer, I tightened my fists. I knew exactly what I was going to do. As soon as the Soldier took his fourth step, I took one towards him and did a fast round kick towards the head. To my surprise, he caught the kick. I was in a full split with my right leg being handled by him and my left leg still on the ground.

"Nice try!" He said as he kneed me in between my legs. I fell to the ground.

The pain was unbearable. But I had to get back up, couldn't stop now. As soon as the Soldier turned around he began talking, I saw this as a perfect opportunity for a sneak attack.

"Now Maggot, you may think that you got what it takes to defeat me?"

I was up and standing right behind him, "Why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?" I said. He turned around, and I punched him in the face, then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the waist, he was taller than me but not too tall so it made for a perfect hit. He stood back once more. I was standing near a wall that was not too far from my left, so I needed to think of a good move. When he got back up straight he made his hands into fists and began running towards me as I quickly began running towards the wall. I decided to use one of the techniques one of my sister's soldiers taught me: the wall jump. I had one chance to make it, just one. The next thing I knew I was running on the wall, I made the 360 degree spin and landed behind the Soldier. Soldier turned around and did the unexpected, he grabbed my shoulders, and swung me around 90 degrees to the left so that my back was facing the wall. I felt so helpless as I hoped that the situation didn't get any worse. I was mistaken, the Soldier did the unthinkable; he rammed my whole body into the wall and punched me in between the chest and waist two times.

"Remember something Maggot in war it's not only about technique, it's about timing, pace, and skill. You've gotten one complete. Now you need to focus on the others."

He punched me one last time and let go. I fell to the ground breathing heavily, he had knocked out every last bit of my breath. My team members ran over to me to help me out. Heavy picked me up off the ground and put my arm around his shoulder. He was much taller than me, so he made an effort not to lift me up off the ground. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Thank you, but I'm alright."

The Russian smiled, "Heavy happy to hear that. You show amazing skills, but Soldier is right, you need more practice."

I smiled too. Then Scout came into our conversation.

"Yo, great work out dere kid! Neva' seen any one do a wall jump round' here, well except me o' course."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Pallie, you look like shi~" I stopped him there.

"I know. Listen Scout, it's been a long day for all of us, especially one person who now the whole team hates because she made a mistake, I'm off to the barracks." I began walking towards the stairs to my right, my left foot was limping but I was too tired to make much of it, at least it didn't hurt.

"Oi mate, your leg!" The Sniper yelled.

"I know!" I screamed back at him. I made my way up the stairs and hurried up to the barracks, I was so tired. As soon as I got there I went straight to my room and closed the door. I went over to my desk and did what I've been waiting to do for a couple of hours, I got my journal from my desk and my ink pen too. Then, I sat on my bed and began writing.

_March 8, 1969_

_It's my third day here at Mann Co. I don't have much to say other than that you really need to get use to the environment. I haven't got to learn any more about the Mercenaries either, it is only my third day here I cannot judge anyone by their appearance; I'll give them time. I'm upset that I let my team down, I had the BLU Intelligence right in my hand! The BLU Spy got me back, what can I say about it? Perhaps I should do "research" or ask my team about it. Could the Intelligence even be __**bombed**__? What the heck was that weird grayish/black contraption he was holding in his hands? I better ask them before I make another "mistake." I've also got Amy to worry about, even though we're both mad at each other and don't want the other to talk about it, I'm still worried about the war in Britain. I hope she'll make it. Then my final and main point is my self-consciousness. The DARK as I call her, I could not believe she would just come out like that, why does she have to be such a jerk? I mean she's always out and-_

There was a knock on my door, I put my pencil down and stopped writing. I set aside my journal and pen on my bed and walked over to the door.

"Maggot, you displayed some serious skill back there! Much better than I expected, you may not have mastered all five pillars of war success, but at least you mastered one! You also made the team lose, but we cannot do anything about that. Here." he said as he handed me a plate of food. "You'll need something to fill you up."

I pushed the plate away. "No thank you, I'm not hungry, really. " The Soldier stood speechless, then without a word simply turned to his right and walked back down to the cafeteria. I shut the door, and went back to my bed; I picked up my journal and began where I had left off.

_ She's always out and about commanding me like my own personal general inside me_, _that isn't fair. She's supposed to be my self-__**consciousness**_**, **_not my personal __**dictator**__. I really have to get to the bottom of whom that __**thing **__is and why she's here. Maybe someday she will come out of my head and show herself. I just hope that that voice isn't fake, or do I? I know she __**must **__be real, I can hear her after all. Once my sister even heard her, she has to be real._

_ ~Rebecca Winfered_

I got up from my bed again, and as soon as my feet touched the hard and cold wooden floor I felt extremely dizzy and tired. I knew I needed to get to bed before I literally passed out. I placed my journal and pen on my desk, changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. I could feel the coolness in my room as I breathed, it was cool down in Mann Co. to this day it still is. I couldn't help but think about the DARK more and more, but the more I though the faster my eyes closed. I couldn't go to bed now, even if I wanted too. I could hear my teammates laughing together and talking to one another down the hall. Then my thoughts suddenly switched, I began to think about my future in Mann Co. and about what I was going to do here. I thought about what I was going to become, and about different tactics, and about the team. They're such interesting people. All nine of them, cannot wait to get to know them more. I had just began to think about Britain once more when my eyes shut and everything became still, not a sound to be heard.


End file.
